Keluarga (Tak) Bahagia
by BTSSemuaHalal
Summary: Kumpulan cerita unik keluarga NamJin, Rating T sampai M, BTS kopel Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin
1. Chapter 1

Yoongi Ingin Dimengerti

 **BTS HUMOR  
Cast: All BTS member**

 **Pairing: NamJin**

 **Plus anak-anak tercinta**

 **Min Yoongi as Kim Yoongi (12 th)**

 **Jung Hoseok as Kim Hoseok (10 th)**

 **Park Jimin as Kim Jimin (4 th)**

 **Kim Taehyung as Kim Taehyung (4 th)**

 **Jeon Jungkook as Kim Jungkook (Belum lahir)**

 **Warning: BL, Humor diare, umur biasa berubah seenak jidat lebar penulis**

 **Bagian Satu**

Kata pepatah bijak, anak harus berbakti pada orangtua, setuju, biar dapat jatah kuota masuh Sorga yang makin hari makin dikit. Tapi, kalo ceritanya kaya gini, Yoongi kayanya engga bakal dosa kalo sekali sepuluh kali durhaka ama orangtua. Habis, orangtua dia engga bisa ngertiin Yoongi.

Cerita ini dimulai di rumah sederhana keluarga Kim dengan luas lima puluh hektar, tiga lantai, garasi lengkap ama sepuluh mobil Bentley, lapangan golf, lapangan tenis, ama lapangan basket. Tersebutlah dua pasangan suami-suami bahagia dengan empat kunyuk hasil karya bedua. Iyalah, hasil karya bedua, bukan hasil karya borongan ama tetangga.

Langsung skip ke anak pertama. Biar engga dikata durhaka ama yang tua. Kim Yoongi, putih, imut, menjurus cantik, tapi mulut mirip Bon Cabe tambah cabe keriting sekilo, pedes banget. Ketua tim basket sekolah. Nah, anak pertama, Ayah Namjoon sama Mama Seokjin ini udah dua belas tahun, udah mulai puber, udah mulai ngerti cinta-cinta anjing, eh cinta-cinta monyet. Dia mau nyari pacar biar bebas dari predikat jomblo, tapi gimana mau dapat pacar kalo tiap maen suruh bawa satu atau dua adek.

Hari Sabtu, libur sekolah. Anggep aja sekolah mulai Senin ampe Jumat doang. Yoongi bangun pagi, jarang-jarang dia bangun pagi. Mandi wangi, sisiran, pake baju mahal hadiah ayah Namjoon. Mau maen istilah kerennya _hang out._ Udah dandan cakep, mau langsung cus ambil sepeda tapi rintangan menghadang.

"Yoongi, Mama nitip adek Chim ama adek Mphi ya. Mama mau ke dokter gigi ama adek Hosi."

Yoongi males banget liatin tampang mama Jin, yang cantik tapi berubah mirip ibu tiri sekarang. Masa iya, anak mau nyari pacar suruh bawa boneka Voodo.

"Kenapa adek Chim ma Mphi engga sekalian Mama ajak aja ke dokter?"

"Kan yang sakit gigi cuman adek Hosi aja, lagian Mama keropotan kalo bawa mereka bertiga."

"Salah sendiri nyetak banyak." Dumel Yoongi.

"Apa kamu bilang Nak?"

"Yoongi bilang kenapa adek Chim ama Mphi engga diajak ke dokter sekalian, kali aja mereka sakit gigi juga, kan mencegah lebih baik dari mengobati." Yoongi ceramah bijak.

"Hmmm betul sih." Yoongi nahan senyum, moga aja Mama Jin kemakan bujuk rayu. Biar Yoongi bebas maen sendiri tanpa pengganggu. Duo boneka voodoo.

"Tapi engga ah, nanti Mama mau skalian belanja, nanti repot. Chim! Tae! cepetan ntar ditinggal Bang Yoongi!" mama Jin treak kenceng banget.

Duh, Yoongi ingin berkata kotor, tapi engga ah, itu engga baik. lalu dou boneka voodoo yang tadi entah lagi maen dimana muncul. Senyum-senyum lucu, mereka imut banget, tapi banyak engganya. Chim rambutnya udah dipasang jepitan warna-warni pasti hasil karya Mphi. Mphi mukanya uda cemong-cemong spidol. Pokoknya engga cocok buat diajak maen, menurunkan kualitas Yoongi.

"Maen ama Bang Yoongi ya, kalian bedua baek-baek, jangan nakal, jangan ngilang." Mama Jin pesen, Mphi mlongo doang, Chim kedip-kedip bingung.

Yoongi engga paham gimana mereka bisa jadi kembar? Wajah, postur, beda, eh kelakuan engga jauh beda sih. Yoongi makin engga paham gimana punya Dedek kaya mreka bedua.

Yoongi sebagai Abang tertua pasrah aja lah, ga ada gunanya nglawan ujung-ujungnya ntar dipotong uang saku. Kan malesin, apa mama Jin engga paham kebutuhan uda pada mahal, pake acara pemotongan uang saku segala, kan kejam!

"Ayo dek buruan." Ajak Yoongi. "Eh Mphi lepasin dulu jepitan Chim, ntar Chim dikira anak cewe, kasian dia. Udah bantet gitu." Mphi nyengir lebar kedua tangannya gerak gesit nglepasin semua jepitan rambut Chim.

"Aaaaa!" Chim treak tinggi kaya waktu nyanyi Lies, ngagetin semua.

"Mphi nariknya pake perasaan dong!" Mama Jin udah cemas aja.

"Djangan, Chim tsuka yang ini." Iya, iya, dua boneka voodoo itu emang masih cadel, masih netek juga. Dua tangan bantet Chim nglindungi rambutnya yang dikuncir apel, pake tali pita warna emas.

Mphi noleh ke Yoongi minta bantuan, Yoongi bisa apa? Ntar adeknya treak lagi engga jadi maen. Alhasil di kepala Chim ada satu kunciran yang mirip ama sumbu mercon.

"Yoongi bawa ini ya, kalo adek-adekmu laper." Mama Jin ngasih tas ransel warna biru ke Yoongi. Udah bisa diduga isinya apa, maenan, makanan, ama botol susu buat tu duo boneka Voodoo.

"Ayo Bang!" Mphi semangat ngegandeng tangan kanan Yoongi, tak lupa bersihin ingusnya di ujung baju basket Yoongi.

"Duh Dek! Ingusnya dikondisikan!" ndumel Yoongi. Mphi santai aja, dia mah orangnya selow dan tidak sombong. La, ini si Chim kaga mau gerak, malah meluk kaki kanan Mama Jin. "Ayo Dek buruan keburu panas!" Yoongi jengkel.

Bibir Chim maju tapi syukur dia mau nglepas kaki Mama Jin, tapi dia minta gendongin abangnya. Yoongi ngalah lagi daripada ini kagak jadi maen-maen mulu, gegara kebanyakan drama. Tapi ntar kalo dia jadi KURTI alias Kurang Tinggi, semua salah Kim Jimin alias Chim.

Ransel taruh depan, dou boneka voodoo disumpelin di boncengan belakang sepeda. Yoongi bawa dua adeknya ke taman. Lumayan meras tenaga waktu ngayuh di tanjakan, habis duo boneka Voodoo itu, adalah balita-balita sehat bertubuh gempal hasil ASI ekslusif empat taon plus susu formula merk DanC*W.

"Mphi Mphi…, kalo gedhe Mphi mau jadi apa?"

"Doktel."

"Dokter?! Ngomong aja masih belibet jadi Dokter!" sahut Yoongi kaga nyante, dia udah dongkol dan dengerin obrolan duo boneka Voodoo bikin dia tambah eneg. Duh, kalo engga inget duo boneka Voodoo itu adek sendiri, satu pabrik pembuatan, satu produksi, uda Yoongi buang dua-duanya ke empang.

"Silik aja Bang Yoongi, Mphi kan mau jadi doktel."

"Dokter engga ada yang masih netek!" ledek Yoongi, Mphi langsung mingkem. "Hayo Mphi pilih jadi dokter apa netek?"

"Netek!" Mphi treak kenceng uda lupa ama cita-cita setinggi pohon togenya.

"Kalo Chim ntal gedhe mau jadi…Astol, astlo, astlo…, astol, astlo…,"

"Astronot!" Yoongi jengkel ama Chim yang ngomongnya macem siput dilem kakinya.

"Iya itu Bang, Chim mau jadi Atsol…, ya itu." Chim akhirnya nyerah mau ngomong apa.

"Dek jangan bobo ya! Ntar jatoh, Abang tinggal biar engga bisa pulang, terus engga bisa netek."

"Tidak!" duo boneka Voodoo langsung treak kenceng sambil meluk perut Yoongi erat. Yoongi nyesel udah nakutin duo boneka Voodoo, sakit meluknya, mana badan Yoongi kering kerontang kaya gini. Dipeluk ama empat tangan gempal plus bantet.

Pas Yoongi nyampe di taman, tumben tamannya sepi. Mungkin pada sibuk ujian akhir ato mungkin Yoongi yang datengnya kepagian. Yoongi muter-muter dulu modus nyari bala bantuan, buat nurunin duo boneka Voodoo.

Duh Yoongi engga kuat ngangkat-ngangkat lagi. Dedeknya kebanyakan ASI ampe gempal ama bantet gitu, Mphi sih lumayan ada tingginya la si Chim, ah udahlah, engga baek ngatain dedek sendiri. Yoongi nyaris senyum lebar, kehilangan ciri khasnya yang dingin ala es batu. Waktu liat Minho.

Iya, Yoongi demen banget ama Mino, sekelas, temen maen basket, temen sehobi juga, Mino demen nge-rap. Yoongi ngayuh sepedaya ke arah Mino semangat, udah engga lemes lagi. Bahkan beban tambahan di boncengan kayanya engga terasa, ajaib. Beuh…., namanya juga Lope Lope Monke.

Mino lagi duduk-duduk manis di bangku taman, sambil nyemil. Bangku luar taman sih jadi Yoongi bisa bawa sepedanya ke dekat Mino. "Hai Min."

"Hai Yoong."

"Wah kamu jagain adek ya?" Yoongi ngangguk semangat, duh jantungnya udah ngerap nih. "Adekmu lucu ya….," Mino senyum manis banget terus noel-noel pipi Taehyung ama Jimin. "Sini Abang bantuin turun Dek."

Yoongi makin kesengsem deh ama Mino, udah manis, baek, sabar ama anak kecil lagi, suami idaman. "Makasih ya Min." ucap Yoongi sopan, iyalah sopan kan udah dibantuin.

"Sama-sama, adek kamu sehat-sehat ya."

Senyum Mino kliatan engga begitu enak deh. "Kamu capek ya? Adekku bantet-bantet?" Moto Yoongi cuman dia yang boleh nistain adek-adeknya, meski itu Mino, cowo yang dia taksir dia engga boleh ngatain adeknya jelek-jelek.

"Engga kok Yoong!" Mino gelagapan, dia engga mau kena semprot mulut ala Bon Cabe tambah cabe keriting sekilo milik Yoongi. "Adek-adekmu biar di sini aja, aku jagaian. Kamu markir sepeda di luar pagar taman."

"Sip!" Yoongi udah ceria lagi lupa ama kata kasar yang udah siap di ujung lidah.

Mino lega rasanya, dia langsung gandeng tangan dua adek Yoongi masuk taman. "Adek namanya siapa?"

"Mphi, ini Chim, kita beldua kembal lo Bang. Abang engga pelcaya? Kalo engga pelcaya tanya aja ama Mama Jin ama Ayah Joon."

"Abang percaya kok, kalian lucu banget engga mirip Yoongi?"

"Kita milip Bang Yoong." Kali ini Chim yang jawab. "Pas mandi kita cama-cama punya gajah di bawah pelut."

"Iya kalian mirip kok." Udah ah mending Mino ngibarin bendera putih aja, daripada ngladenin omongan planet antah berantah dari bibir balita imut.

Yoongi balik ke taman lari-lari nyari dua adeknya, duh kalo ilang kan susah. Yoongi mana bisa ganti. Emang toko mana yang jual Taehyung ama Jimin? Engga ada kan? Ternyata, adeknya lagi maen di kolam pasir, diawasi ama Mino yang duduk di pinggiran kolam pasir.

Yoongi udah seneng banget, mungkin aja dia bisa ngobrol banyak ama Mino, terus bisa jadian. Berharap kan engga masalah. "Maaf ya ngrepotin." Yoongi sok malu-malu sambil duduk di samping Mino.

"Ga masalah." Mino jawab santai. "Yoong besok latian basket kan? Tanding lawan SD seberang lusa lo, jangan lupa ya."

"Engga bakal lupa." Yoongi njawabnya sambil dikit gugup, dari dekat Mino ganteng banget. Mungkin tanpa sadar Yoongi mewarasi sifat centil Mamanya, tapi dia engga mau ngakuin.

"Terus kamu mau engga bantuin aku?"

"Bantu apa?"

Mino senyum bingung, kok Yoongi tiba-tiba baek, padahal biasanya macem Singa beranak. "Aku nulis lirik lagu baru, tolong kasih saran ya."

"Tentu, tentu, engga masalah. Itu gampang kok."

"Makasih banyak ya Yoong."

"Abang! Chim ama Mphi haus!"

Duh si duo boneka Voodoo engga enak momen hausnya, padahal bentar lagi Yoongi bakal dipeluk Mino buat ucapan terimakasih. "Iya Dek!" Yoongi balik galak lagi, Mino geser duduk. Kayanya tubuh Yoongi udah ngluarin peringatan **Jaga Jarak Aman Anda** , macem truk gandeng.

Yoongi ambil ransel terus ngluarin dua botol susu. Terus si duo Voodoo nerusin maen pasir sambil netek dot, ntar di rumah pasti masih disambung netek ke Mama. Enak banget jadi bocah. Engga mikir pusing. Yoongi natap dua dedeknya miris.

"Yoong, aku maen ama dedek-dedek kamu boleh?"

"Boleh kok, di bawa pulang juga boleh." Yoongi uda lemes, kalo gini terus kapan Yoongi dapat pacar?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alhasil Mino lebih seneng maen ama Jimin ama Taehyung dibanding merhatiin Yoongi. Mino juga ngebantuin Jimin ama Taehyung naek ke boncengan sepeda. Sampe di rumah duo boneka Voodoo lari-lari bahagia tanpa dosa. Yoongi lelah lahir dan batin pokoknya.

"Bang sini dong Bang." Aduh Yoongi uda cape, uda mau tepar, bobo cantik, tadi uda ngemong duo boneka voodoo, terus dikacangin Mino, sekarang balik rumah masih mau disuruh-suruh.

"Mphi mau liyat Bang Hosi di kamal!" tiba-tiba Mphi stop lari-lari muter engga jelas, terus berubah niat. Mphi tipe cowo tak setia, berhati-hatilah.

"Chim juga!" Nah si Chim ini tipe manusia yang suka ikut suara terbanyak. Mangsa empuk buat parpol, kasih recean aja dia bakal ngintilin.

Seokjin noleh ke duo kunyuknya, si kembar tapi beda. "Iya, tapi jangan ampe ngebangunin Bang Hosi ya."

"Tapi Chim mau maen." Chim kedip-kedip imut ke Mama Jin.

"Chim, Mphi, ayo maen ama Ayah." Seokjin ama Yoongi napas lega, untung pawangnya tiba. Hosi lagi sakit gigit kalo diganggu bisa Perang Dunia X.

"Eh tadi Mama mau ngomong apa ke Yoongi?"

SeokJin senyum cantik banget. "Abang mau punya adek lagi."

Yoongi mau pingsan tapi pingsan engga swag, akhirnya Yoongi duduk simpuh di kaki Seokjin sambil meluk kaki kanan mamanya mirip anak durhaka yang minta ampun biar engga jadi batu. Eh, tapi Yoongi kan pengen jadi batu, ya udah, anak durhaka yang engga mau punya adek lagi.

"Ampun Ma, Yoongi minta ampun, salah Yoongi apa sih Ma? Engga cukup apa ngasih satu boneka Chaki ama duo boneka Voodoo ke Yoongi…,"

SeokJin bingung, nih anak pertamanya nangis Bombay gegara apa? Seokjin gagal paham sodara-sodara. "Yoongi kamu kenapa Nangis Nak?" Seokjin jongkok di depan Yoongi, meluk anak pertamanya. "Kan nanti di rumah tambah rame, Yoongi punya banyak pilihan mau maen ama siapa."

Tuh kan…., ngomongnya gampang banget segampang buat Dedek, Yoongi udah engga bisa kuat lagi, Yoongi cuman mau dimengerti dikit aja apa susahnya sih?!

"Yoongi mau demo ama Mama sama Ayah, Yoongi engga mau punya adek lagi."

"Kalo adeknya manis mirip Kumamon gimana?"

Tuh kan Mama pake acara ngrayu lagi. Tapi Yoongi engga bakal kalah kali ini. "Mama udah bilang kaya gitu sebelum Hosi lahir, lah Hosi lahirnya mirip Chaki, terus Chim ama Mphi mirip boneka Voodoo. Engga mau, Yoongi engga mau punya Dedek lagi."

"Nanti mirip Kumamon kok adeknya." Seokjin coba ngebujuk.

"Engga bakal, sudah berulangkali Mama mendustai Yoongi." Ucap Yoongi dramatis hilang swag gegara stress mikirin dedek baru yang entah mirip apa ntar lahirnya.

"Yahhh gimana dong, adeknya udah telanjur dibuat." Seokjin senyum cantik, Yoongi pengen nenggelamin Mphi ke laut mati.

"Au ah, Mama ama Ayah engga asik. Udah Yoongi mau bobo ama Kumamon."

Yoongi nyerah aja, adeknya udah telanjur di acc. Engga ada gunanya mohon-mohon biar engga dikasih adek lagi. Mending bobo swag aja sambil ngarep adek yang bakal lair kali ini bakalan mirip Kumamon.

Pas nglewatin, ruang keluarga. Yoongi mulai mikir dua kali buat nyerah, dia ngliat ayahnya lagi maen perang-perangan ama duo boneka Voodoo.

Yoongi nylonong aja terus duduk di dekat Ayah. "Dek, Dek, tau ga, kita mau dapat dedek baru!" Yoongi sengaja treak habis duo Voodoo maennya rusuh banget.

Udah treak kaya gitu engga dianggap, Mphi masih narik-narik rambut Ayah, Mphi masih duduk sambil nonjok-nonjok punggung Ayah. Yoongi pengen makan Kumamon goreng sekarang.

"Chim! Mphi! Kita mau dikasih dedek baru, kalian dapat dedek! Kalian engga boleh netek ama Mama!"

"Engga boleh netek?" Mphi yang tanggap duluan kalo soal netek. Yoongi senyum ganteng ala bintang pelem.

"Mphi, engga boleh netek, Chim juga engga boleh netek?" Chim natap Yoongi polos minta dipeluk, dilipet-lipet, dijadiin gantungan kunci, pokoknya lucu banget.

"Iya kalian engga boleh netek Mama, bolehnya cuman netek botol, isinya susu sapi, Chim ama Mphi jadi anak sapi! Besok dikasih makan rumput bukan nasi!" Yoongi makin ngomporin.

"Eh..,Abang Yoongi becanda doang kok Nak." Si ayah nyoba menghentikan ledakan nuklir.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" telat, tangisan laknat sudah bergema.

Yoongi ngacir santai, demonya emang gagal tapi duo Voodoo akan meneruskan cita-cita luhurnya. Biar engga ada dedek nomor enam dan seterusnya, yang ini tak apalah udah telanjur biar dia lahir, tapi setidaknya biar Ayah Namjoon ama Mama Seokjin agak menderita dikit, siapa tau kapok bikin Dedek. Lagian rajin amat buat Dedek, engga mentaati pemerintah, dua anak cukup, keluarga berencana sejahtera.

 **CUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **-Rahasia Mama Seokjin-**

Sejak ada acara ngambeknya Yoongi sama ortunya—terutama sama Mama Seokjin yang lagi hamil dedek baru—acara kumpul keluarga di Minggu pagi sudah jadi sejarah. Yoongi sekarang lebih sibuk sama dirinya sendiri. Sejak bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi, dia bakal ngunci diri di kamar. Sekalinya keluar cuma buat pup atau pergi main congklak sama si Mino yang gak tahu kenapa jadi sering banget namu ke rumah.

Ayah Namjoon sampai senewen mikirinnya, takut Yoongi hamil di luar nikah.

"Gak mungkin lah, Yah. Jangan overprotektif, ah. Yoongi itu anak baik-baik, bukan cabe-cabean." Seokjin mendekati Namjoon yang sibuk merhatiin anak sulungnya yang udah minggat lagi ke taman sama Mino. "Daripada khawatiran begitu, mending Ayah bantuin Mama mandiin si kembar. Mereka mau ikut Mama belanja ke supermarket habis ini."

"Ngapain mereka ikut?" Namjoon noleh mendadak. "Terus Ayah ditinggal berdua gitu di rumah sama si Hosi? Ih, Ayah gamau. Ayah mau ikut belanja sama Mama."

"Iya, Ayah sama Hosi di rumah. Soalnya nanti kalau Ayah ikut, Hosi pasti maksa ikut juga. Emangnya Ayah mau kalau dia ilang lagi? Hosi kan suka ikut joget-joget kalau liat badut yang mangkal di depan Mekdi. Badutnya jalan ke mana juga dikintilin. Nanti repot nyariinnya kalau udah ilang."

"Haduh. Yaudah, yaudah, Ayah di rumah sama Hosi." Namjoon akhirnya ngalah, apa boleh buat, Ibu Negara sudah bertitah. "Sekarang mana si Chim sama Mphi? Udah di kamar mandi?"

"Bel—"

Baru saja Jin mau jawab pertanyaan Namjoon, si Hosi udah lari-lari dari belakang sambil masang tampang horor. "Mamaaa! Ayaaah! Mphi mau mati! Mphi mau mati! Mphi didorong sama Chim sampai kejungkal terus kepalanya masuk air! Mphi idupnya udah gak lama lagi!"

"Astaga, anakku! Mphi!" Seokjin langsung syok, "Ayah buruan tolongin Mphi! Buruan, Ayah!"

"Mphi!" Namjoon buru-buru masuk kamar mandi dan narik badan anaknya yang udah kebalik kayak jambu monyet. Kepala di dalam bak, tapi kakinya di atas, gerak-gerak terus kayak sirip duyung.

Karena badannya masih boncel, Mphi gak bisa nyelametin diri sendiri dan pasrah aja kalau emang harus sekarat. Mungkin dia emang udah bosan idup gara-gara kemarin ditakut-takutin sama Yoongi, takut dijadiin anak sapi beneran kalau adik bungsu mereka lahir nantinya.

"Mphi, ya ampun kenapa bisa nyungsep begini kamu, Mphiii!" Ayahnya langsung narik Mphi dari posisi kebaliknya. Mama Seokjin langsung repot bawain haduk dan nyiumin Mphi sambil nangis-nangis. Khawatir kalau anaknya yang absurd itu mati beneran.

"Chim."

Ayah langsung mandang Chim—kembaran Mphi itu lagi sibuk shampoan. Dia bener-bener gak peduli kalau tadi Mphi sempet nyungsep dan hampir tewas di dalam bak.

"Chim, Mphi kamu apain sampai kejungkal begini?" Ayah langsung ngadain sidang paripurna detik itu juga. "Chim! Jawab Ayah, Chim!"

"Mphi makan sabunnya Chim!" si kembar yang lebih tua (beberapa menit) itu langsung nunjuk frontal ke muka Mphi yang masih digendong Ayah. "Mphi ngunyah telus nelen sabunnya Chim makanya Chim malah sama Mphi dan cebulin dia!"

"HAH?!" Namjoon sama Seokjin langsung syok. "Mphi! Mphi! Kamu makan sabun, nak!? Mphi! Jawab, Mphi! Kamu nelen sabunnya kakak Chim?!"

Mphi cuma ngangguk sambil ngusep ingusnya yang mulai turun dari hidung. Efek kepala kerendam air jadi langsung pilek.

"Aduh bagaimana ini, Yah?" Mama Jin udah hampir nangis lagi. "Mphi nelen sabun, Yah …"

"Ah!" Ayah Namjoon yang jenius langsung punya ide cemerlang, "Hosi! Hosiii! Ambilin Mphi air, Hosi! Mphi harus minum banyak-banyak biar gak keracunan sabun! Hosiii! Cepetaaan!"

"Siap, Yah!" Hosi ngambil gayung terus nampung air keran banyak-banyak. "Ini, Yah!"

Kalau gak ditampar Mama Jin, Ayah Namjoon pasti udah nyekokin air gayung itu ke mulut Mphi.

"AYAH! MANA ANAK KITA MAU DIKASIH MINUM AIR MENTAH!? BUANG SEKARANG!"

"Eh iya juga ini air mentah," Namjoon baru sadar. Mungkin otak jeniusnya lowbatt kalau lagi kondisi darurat. "Hosi kalau kasih minum adek Mphi jangan pakai gayung begini dong, ah!" Namjoon mulai nyalahin anak keduanya yang sebenernya gak tau apa-apa.

"Kalau gitu Hosi ambilin yang pakai gelas, Yah!"

Hosi lari ke dapur dan ngambil mug kecil punya Mphi. Dia gak ngisi mug itu dengan air galon. Hosi tetep nyalain keran dan menampungnya sampai penuh. Jadi sekalipun udah ganti wadah dari gayung jadi mug, isinya tetep air mentah.

"Ini, Yah!"

Dasar Ayah Namjoon nggak peka, dia langsung minumin air itu ke Mphi sambil komat-kamit gak jelas.

"Gimana, Mphi?" Mama Seokjin nangisnya belum reda. "Pengin muntah gak? Perutnya sakit nggak?"

Mphi gelengin kepala.

"Hosi, tambah lagi airnya!"

"Siap, Yah!"

Hosi ambilin air lagi. Namjoon minumin lagi air itu ke Mphi sampai perutnya kembung.

"Sekarang udah baik?" Mama Jin goyang-goyangin badan kecilnya Mphi. "Kalau Mphi pengin muntah, muntahin aja sekarang, Mphi. Biar keluar semua sabunnya …"

"Mphi nggak pa-pa," Mphi berkata sambil menatap Mama dan Ayah bergantian. "Mphi udah seling makan sabun. Gak cuma sekali ini kok."

Wadefak.

"Udah sering?" Ayah Namjoon berharap pendengarannya salah. "Ngapain Mphi makan sabun? Apa nasi dari Mama gak enak? Mphi, sabun itu bukan makanan manusia … Sabun itu bahaya kalau dimakan, Mphi …"

"Mphi cuma gosok gigi," Mphi membuat pengakuan. "Pasta gigi yang dibeliin Mama suka ilang sendili jadi Mphi gosok gigi pakai sabun. Pas Mphi lasain, sabunnya enak jadi Mphi telen, kan sayang kalau enak tapi nggak dimakan."

Wadefak (2).

"Ilang ke mana?" Kening Namjoon berkerut. "Kok bisa ilang? Bukannya tiap minggu Mama belanja pasta gigi?" Dia mandang istrinya, "Ma?"

"Mama nggak tahu, Yah!" Mama Jin bikin tanda 'peace' pakai telunjuk dan jari tengah. "K-kalau gitu mending Mama habis ini antar Mphi ke dokter, siapa tahu di perutnya masih ada busa sabun, atau mungkin ketelen sama kemasannya … k-kalau beneran masuk lambung bisa bahaya."

Mama buru-buru guyur Chim yang kepalanya penuh busa shampo dan ngangkat kembarannya Mphi itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ayah gantiin Mama pergi belanja selama Mama nganterin Mphi ke dokter, ya? Jangan lupa ajak Chim juga." Mama Jin natap suaminya yang masih mematung curiga sambil menggendong Mphi, kemudian matanya beralih ke Hosi. "Kakak Hosi main ke taman dulu ya selama Mama dan Ayah pergi sama adek-adek? Mau kan?" bujuknya.

"Ke taman?" Hosi masang tampang bingung. "Ngapain Hosi harus ke taman?" tanyanya.

"Di sana ada Bang Yoongi," jawab ayahnya, seketika bersemangat. "Hosi ke sana aja, ya! Di sana Bang Yoongi lagi main congklak sama temennya yang tampangnya kayak playboy itu."

"Jadi intinya Bang Yoongi mau disuruh jagain aku gitu?" Hosi berusaha ngambil kesimpulan. "Tapi Hosi kan udah besar, Yah. Di rumah sendirian juga nggak takut kok!"

"Bukan. Bukan Bang Yoongi yang jagain Hosi, tapi Hosi yang dapat tugas buat jagain Bang Yoongi," mamanya akhirnya menengahi. Ayah Namjoon hanya melempar senyum penuh cinta karena maksudnya telah terwakili. "Gitu kan mau Ayah?"

"Betul, Ma!" Namjoon ngiyain pake semangat 69. "Tolong ya, Hosi harus pastikan kalau Bang Yoongi nggak dipegang-pegang sama Kak Mino. Terus kalau mereka mau duduk deketan, Hosi harus langsung duduk di tengah-tengah mereka biar Bang Yoongi sama Kak Mino gak nempel-nempel. Terus kalau Kak Mino mau nyium-nyium Bang Yoongi, Hosi harus ngedorong Kak Mino sampai nyungsep di comberan, kalau hidungnya ilang lebih bagus. Biar gak ganteng lagi. Biar Bang Yoongi gak kintil lagi sama Kak Mino." Ayah Namjoon ngomong sepanjang itu gak pakai mikir, sampai Mama Jin geleng-geleng kepala dan masang pandangan 'wis lah sakarepmu'.

"Ya sudah kalau gitu Hosi ke taman sekarang, ya," kata Mama Jin, "Mama mau gantiin baju adek Chim dan Mphi …"

"Oke!" Hosi udah lari ke pintu depan saat Chim merosot turun dari dekapan mamanya dan menyusul Hosi. Bocah 4 tahun itu lari-lari limbung nyusulin Hosi. Dia belum pake apa-apa. Cuma pake celana popok. Biarpun tahun depan sudah masuk TK, Chim masih ngompolan.

"Kak Hosi!" panggil Chim. "Kakak!"

"Apa, dek?" Hosi balik badan. "Adek jangan ikut Kak Hosi, adek kan harus ikut Ayah belanja."

"Bukan," Chim gelengin kepala kecilnya. "Chim mau titip pesen buat temennya Bang Yoongi."

Alis Hosi naik, "Titip pesen apa?"

"Pesennya," Chim bersidekap, meniru orang dewasa, "Kak Mino, fak yu."

.

.

.

"Ya baru kali ini orang ganteng disuruh belanja kayak ibu-ibu," Namjoon ngedumel sendiri sambil ngedorong troli belanjaan. Chim sudah duduk dengan tenang di dudukan troli sambil ngedot. Paling bentar lagi ketiduran kalau nggak diajak ngomong.

"Daging sapi 5 kilo. Daging ayam 5 kilo. Daging onta 5 kilo—buset di mana ada daging onta?"

Ayah Namjoon baca daftar belanjaan yang dikasih sama Mama Seokjin. Daftarnya panjang banget udah kayak daftar absen anak sekolahan.

"Deterjen bubuk, ah ini dia. Pempersnya Chim dan Mphi masing-masing yang isi 20, kok nggak ada ya? Oh, aku beliin yang isi sepuluh aja tapi belinya 4 pak. Beres. Terus ini … daun bawang. Lah, emangnya bawang ada daunnya, ya? Bukannya bawang cuma bulet-bulet gitu ya," Maklum Namjoon sama sekali gak ngerti urusan dapur. "Ntar ajalah nanya. Sekarang nyari kecap dan garam"—tanpa sengaja mata Namjoon menemukan jajaran botol kecap asin—"lah, kalau udah ada kecap asin kenapa harus beli kecap dan garam? Dasar Mama kurang cerdas. Sukanya yang ribet-ribet. Yaudah aku ambil aja kecap asin lah. Lebih praktis dan irit. Iya kan, Chim?"

Krik. Krik.

"Chim?"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"Yah, nih bocah kenapa molor beneran sih?"

Akhirnya, Namjoon terpaksa manyun sendiri nerusin belanja karena Chim udah ketiduran dalam posisi duduk di troli.

"Sekarang cari pasta gigi …" Kening Namjoon berkerut. "Hah, 30 bungkus pasta gigi buat apaan?"

Sebenarnya gak masuk akal, kecuali kalau Seokjin mau buka toko kelontong di rumah. Tapi, ya sudah lah ya, biar pun aneh, tetap saja Namjoon berbaik hati membelikan pasta gigi sesuai pesanan Seokjin. Mungkin istrinya kelewat trauma karena tadi Mphi makan sabun gara-gara kehabisan pasta gigi.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa dibanting?"

Ini siapa lagi pramuniaga kok kurang ajar banget.

"Eh, Mas jangan songong ya," Namjoon langsung kesel. "Jangan mentang-mentang mirip G-Dragon BigBang terus Mas bisa ngomong sembarangan sama pelanggan."

"Ah saya bukan G-Dragon," si Mas tertawa, gatau kenapa dia imut banget. Imut-imut sangar. "Banyak sih yang bilang saya mirip dia, tapi saya bukan dia. Kenalin nama saya Jiyong," si Mas lalu natap Chim yang lagi tidur.

"Aduh, lucunya. Ini anaknya apa cucunya?"

"E, kurang ajar emangnya muka saya setua itu ya," Namjoon masih kesel, tapi mendadak keinget sesuatu. "Eh, Mas Jiyong bukannya yang suka selfie-selfie sama istri saya ya? Mas Jiyong yang suka poto berdua sama Seokjin kan? Yang menuhin galeri hapenya pake foto-foto monyong kayak ikan cupang? Wah pantes Seokjin setiap Minggu pagi pasti ke sini dan gak mau ke supermarket lain, Mas Jiyong kan yang suka godain istri saya?"

"Seokjin? Kim Seokjin?" Mas Jiyong nginget-inget. "Lho, emangnya Kim Seokjin udah punya suami? Kim Seokjin kan masih single. Ngakunya sama saya belum ada yang punya."

"HAAAH!? APPPWHHHAAA!?"

Seketika petir menggelegar di latar belakang Namjoon, ditambah dengan siluet Yoongi yang memperbanyak diri dengan jurus 1000 bayangan, sambil ngerap lagunya Kangen Band "Antara Aku, Kau dan Dia".

Pokoknya sendu.

"S-saya nggak nyangka Seokjin tega nggak ngakuin saya," Namjoon mulai ngelap ingus yang menetes. "Padahal dulu saya bela-belain ngelamar dia di Namsan Tower …"

Mas Jiyong terpana, "Di puncaknya?"

"Bukan. Di tempat parkirnya."

"Oh, kirain."

"Kami udah punya empat anak dan mau tambah satu, kurang jantan apa saya? Anak kami yang pertama udah SMP, yang kedua udah SD, yang ketiga dan keempat kembar … ini yang satu dia ini, yang lagi molor. Calon anak kelima kami masih otw lahir delapan bulan lagi … Sekarang masa iya saya mau ditinggal selingkuh? Udah ngebela-belain berjalan dari Timur ke Barat …"

"Pasti Mas pengembara, ya?"

"Bukan, itu cerita film Kera Sakti."

"Oh …" Jiyong _jawsdrop_. "Kirain."

"Intinya Mas Jiyong jangan berani-berani deketin istri saya lagi. Dia lagi hamil dan saya nggak mau dia kenapa-kenapa."

"Memangnya Mas yakin kalau nanti anak kelimanya lahir nggak mirip saya?"

JDHUEEEERRRR!

Namjoon berasa langsung kena samber gledek.

"A-apa? I-itukan anak s-saya b-bukan anaknya situ!"

"Emangnya yakin saya bukan pacar rahasianya Seokjin?"

JDHUEEEERRRR! (2)

"Y-yakinlah! Istri saya gak mungkin selingkuh!"

"Ya namanya selingkuh masa bilang, Mas. Pasti dirahasiakan."

JDHUEEEERRRR! (69)

Saking kerasnya ada efek samber gledek, Chim sampai terbangun dan ngucek-ucek mata.

"Mama, tete~"

Sebenernya itu cuma refleksnya Chim aja, spontanitas yang udah terekam di alam bawah sadar. Nggak sampai setengah menit, dia udah mulai sadar kalau dia lagi di supermarket sama ayahnya. Mamanya lagi nganterin Mphi ke dokter gara-gara insiden nelen sabun.

"Ayah?"

Chim manggil. Pertama ngelihat Namjoon, lalu ngelihat Jiyong yang senyum manis banget.

Chim hanya kedip-kedip nggak ngerti.

"Chim," ayahnya langsung manggil. "Ayah sama Mas Jiyong gantengan mana?" Dia nunjuk Jiyong. Minta diberi pengakuan sama anaknya. "Chim, jawab, Chim."

"Ayah lebih ganteng," jawaban Chim langsung membuat Namjoon berbunga-bunga.

" … tapi boong."

.

.

.

"Ayah dan Chim pulang!"

"Selamat datang." Mama Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Ayo makan siang."

Mphi yang disuapi oleh mamanya langsung ndusel ke leher Jin saat melihat Chim. Trauma diceburin. Hosi yang sudah pulang dari taman dan berhasil menyeret Yoongi untuk ikut pulang juga, makan sambil main robot. Nasinya berserakan ke mana-mana.

"Gimana kata dokter?" Namjoon meletakkan belanjaan dan melepas sepatunya. "Apa Mphi ada gangguan kesehatan gara-gara nelen sabun?"

"Nggak, Mphi baik-baik saja. Perutnya ajaib. Kayak alien. Kalian sendiri gimana? Acara belanjanya sukses?" Seokjin bertanya, mendudukkan Chim di sampingnya. Mphi langsung pucat pasi.

"Chim sayang tadi sudah minum susu?" tanya Mama Jin.

"Sudah," Chim mengangguk. "Mama, tadi Chim ketemu Mas ganteng di supelmalket, lho."

"Mas ganteng?" mata Jin melebar. "Siapa?"

"Yang tampangnya mirip G-Dragon tuh," Namjoon berkata dengan asemnya, "Si Jiyong."

"Oh," Jin hanya mengerling cantik, "cemburu sama Jiyong?"

Namjoon mencibir. Sekali-sekali tsundere. "Siapa juga. Males."

"Bukan Ayah yang cembulu. Mphi yang cembulu kalau punya adik balu." Mphi nyamber tiba-tiba. Bocah itu males banget duduk deketan Chim, langsung pindah dari pangkuan mamanya ke pelukan Yoongi. Tumben-tumbenan Yoongi mau diuselin dan nggak ngelempar Mphi ke tempat sampah. Biasanya dia alergi banget kalau diduselin si alien.

"Memangnya kenapa sih kalau punya adik baru?" Ayah Namjoon bertanya, "Kan enak. Rame."

"Pokoknya Mphi gak suka." Mphi bersikeras. Namjoon curiga racunnya Yoongi udah berhasil mengambil alih otak minimalis Mphi. "Mphi tetep mau jadi yang paling kecil. Paling disayang."

"Siapa juga yang sayang sama kamu." Chim langsung nyamber. "Chim sayangnya sama abang."

Hosi langsung berbinar. "Sama aku? Makasih!"

"Bukan," Chim menggeleng, "sama Abang Yoongi."

Mphi manyun. Dia memeluk Yoongi lebih erat. "Pokoknya Mphi gak mau punya adek. Mphi nggak mau punya adek jelek, telus ngompolan, telus nakal, telus suka gangguin Mphi. Mphi gak mau tete-nya Mama dikasih sama adek. Mphi mau nyingkilin adek kalau udah lahil."

"Nyingkirin?" Namjoon gak ngerti lagi darimana Mphi belajar kosakata kayak gitu. Oh, mungkin ajaran Yoongi. "Nyingkirin gimana?"

"Adek mau Mphi usil pakai sapu."

Namjoon dan Seokjin berpandangan.

"Memangnya adek kecoa?" Hosi menimpali. Dia yang paling waras kalau masalah adek baru.

"Adek nggak bisa diusir pakai sapu," Seokjin pening betulan. "Adek kan manusia."

"Kalau begitu Mphi pakai cala lain!"

"Gimana?"

"Dibunuh."

Jleb.

"A-apa?"

"Dimutilasi."

Anjir. Seokjin mulai merinding. Jangan-jangan Mphi ini diam-diam punya bakat psiko. Bukankah kejadian nyata bahwa dia makan sabun dan gak kenapa-kenapa udah jadi bukti yang kuat untuk mempertanyakan kodrat kemanusiaan Mphi?

Jangan-jangan dia beneran alien.

"M-Mama harus ke kamar mandi dulu. Mphi dan Chim disuapi Ayah, ya."

Kayaknya Jin beneran merinding gara-gara otak absurd-nya Mphi. Namjoon mengambil alih piring dan langsung menyuapi si kembar sambil mikir.

Bagaimana jadinya kalau Mphi beneran ngebunuh adek barunya? Gimana kalau adeknya nanti disuapin sabun sama Mphi? Gimana kalau adeknya digelindingin ke tambak lele dan ditenggelemin sampai mati? Gimana kalau adeknya dimutilasi pakai pisau dapur dan potongan tubuhnya disebar serentak di 32 provinsi?

Namjoon kelamaan mikir sampai gak sadar kalau Jin udah lama banget di kamar mandinya.

"Ma?"

Namjoon mengoper tugas nyuapin Chim dan Mphi pada Hosi. Ia bangkit berdiri.

"Ma?"

Karena nggak ada jawaban, Namjoon mendorong pelan pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan pemandangan yang sama absurd-nya dengan kenyataan Mphi ketahuan nelen sabun.

"Mama?"

 _Like mother, like son._

Seokjin berdiri ngadep kaca, lagi ngemil pasta gigi dengan nikmatnya.

Namjoon lemes, "Mama …"

Pantesan pasta giginya anak-anak habis semua.

"Ma?"

Awalnya nggak denger. Setelah ngabisin hampir setengah bungkus pasta gigi baru, Jin baru sadar kalau ada Namjoon yang lagi ngintipin dia dari balik pintu.

Si Mama langsung kaget.

"Eh? A-Ayah!" Jin langsung kelabakan nyembunyiin pasta gigi 160 gram yang tinggal separo. "K-kenapa Ayah di sini?" Salting parah.

"Ayah cuma ngelihatin Mama, kok. Kayaknya nyemilnya enak banget."

Namjoon memaksakan senyum sekalipun diam-diam mengutuk diri, _dosa apa yang kuperbuat hingga kau turunkan keanehan separah ini pada keluarga hamba, ya Tuhan?_

"Enak ya Ma makan begituan?" Namjoon bertanya lesu, "Mama ngidam makan pasta gigi? Pengin banget, ya?"

"I-iya, Yah." Seokjin menjawab malu-malu. "M-maaf ya, Yah. Mama selalu makanin pasta giginya Ayah dan anak-anak … I-ini bawaan bayi, Yah. Mama sendiri j-juga nggak ingin makan pasta gigi. T-tapi kalau gak diturutin, takut bayi kita ngiler …"

"Nggak papa, kok, Ma. Cuma pasta gigi ini … Kalau Mama ngidam makan deterjen baru Ayah jantungan."

Jin terpana, "Eh, beneran nggak papa?"

"Nggak papa, kok. Ya, semoga aja biar pun Mama ngidamnya nyamilin pasta gigi, anak kita nanti giginya gak besar-besar kayak kelinci ya kalau sudah lahir …"

"Hehe," Seokjin nyengir cantik, "sebenarnya sih Mama mulai bosen nyamilin pasta gigi. Mungkin sebenernya nyidamnya Mama mulai ganti, Yah. Tapi Mama gak berani bilang …"

"Bilang aja, Ma." Namjoon langsung memegang tangan Jin, "Mau apa? KFC? AW? Mekdi? Hokben? Solaria? Warteg?"

"Um …"

"Apa, Ma? Bilang sama Ayah. Semua bakal Ayah iyain. Asal jangan minta si Jiyong aja …"

"Um," Jin malu-malu, "janji nih bakal diiyain?"

"Janji!"

"Mama ngidam mau makan itu …"

Namjoon tak sabar, "Apa?"

"Itu …"

"Itu apa, Ma?"

"Boleh nggak Yah kalau Mama makan deterjen?"

 _Deg._

Namjoon langsung jantungan.

 **CUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Tugas Mulia Hosi**

 **S** etelah mendapat amanat suci dari ayah Namjoon, Hosi buru-buru pergi ke taman. Sebagai anak kedua tertua Hosi pergi ke taman naik sepeda warna biru, engga perlu dianter-anter, engga kaya Chim sama Mphi. Dia main-mainin bel sepedanya dengan ceria.

Sesekali lirik kanan lirik kiri siapa tau ada cew kece yang bisa diajak ngapel, ato cowo imut yang bisa diajak maen. Tidaakkkk! Hentikan! Hosi masih polos masih suci…..! ini triakan dalam hati Hosi sendiri.

"Di sini senang di sana senang dimana-mana hatiku senang, di sini senang di sana senang di mana-mana hati ku senang. Lalalala lalalala lalala." Hosi nyanyi-nyanyi bahagia.

Nyanyian Hosi mendadak berenti waktu ngeliat sepeda Bang Yoongi depan taman. Warna putih ada boncengan sama keranjang depannya, engga keren kalo menurut Hosi. Nah, masalahnya di samping sepeda abangnya ada sepeda laen warna item.

"Hosi harus nylamatin Bang Yoongi dari Abang pleboi Mino." Tekad mulia Hosi.

Dengan kecepatan super Hosi ngayuh sepeda buru-buru terus ngepot di samping sepeda Yoongi. Dia lompat terus buru-buru lari masuk taman. Sepeda dia engga akan jatoh kok meski ditinggal gitu aja. Sepeda Hosi masih ada roda tambahannya, pemirsa. Hosi udah lari kaya kuda sambil celingukan nyari penampakan abang tercintanya.

"Bang Yoongi dimana?!" Hosi treak mirip ama karakter drama kesukaan Mama kalo lagi nyari anaknya.

"Bang Yoongi tampakan dirimu Bang!" tatapan Hosi menajam. Dia ngliat adegan berbahaya antara abang tercintanya dan temen pleboinya.

Si temen pleboi lagi mainin rambut abangnya di kolam pasir. "Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Hosi treak keras, untung taman lagi sepi.

"Hiyaaaa!" Hosi treak lagi kali ini sambil bergaya ala Jeki Chen, dia ngedorong tubuh Mino.

 **BRUKK!**

Mino berhasil dilumpuhkan. Hosi langsung meluk Yoongi karena berhasil nyalmetin abangnya dari marabahaya. "Abang baek-baek aja kan?! Katakan pada Hosi Abang baek-baek aja?!"

"Belalang…," suara Yoongi kecil banget.

"Eh? Belalang? Ini adikmu Bang, bukan belalang." Hosi gaya nangis di depan Yoongi.

"Ada—belalang di rambutku."

"Uapa?!" sekarang Hosi yang histeris, waktu dia ngangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yoongi yang diduseli, dia langsung berhadapan dengan kepala belalang. Dengan mata gedhe, warna ijo pula. "Ayah!" Hosi langsung mundur sambil manggil ayahnya.

Mino yang tadi jadi korban Hosi langsung bangkit lagi terus ambil tu serangga dan dilemparin ke semak-semak. Hosi natap Mino kagum. Dimata Hosi, Mino keren banget, bisa nglumpuhin serangga jelek bin laknat itu dengan tangan kosong.

"Ayah maafkan Hosi yang tak bisa menjaga Abang Yoongi. Hosi fix jadi pengagumnya bang Mino. Hosi ikhlas Bang Yoongi ama Bang Mino." Dumel Hosi sambil duduk simpuh di kolam pasir.

"Dek kamu engga pa-pa kan?" Mino ngehampirin Hosi sambil mengulurkan tangan. Dia kesel sih tadi didorong-dorong, tapi Hosi lebih kecil, adik Yoongi pula. Itu dua hal yang menggagalkan niat balas dendam Mino.

"Hosi baek kok Bang." Balas Hosi kemudian nyengir, nunjukkin satu gigi atasnya yang ompong, dua hari kemarin dicabut di dokter gigi. Iya dokter gigi bukan mantri hewan.

"Hosi bilang apa, tadi udah ngedorong Bang Mino!" tuntut Yoongi sebagai kakak yang baek.

Hosi diem lagi mikir, emang mau bilang apa? Hosi bingung. Makasih? Engga kan, tadi dia ngedorong orang, harusnya bilang…., duh otak Hosi lelet kebanyakan gaol ama Mphi. "Ah!" Hosi treak nemu ide bling-bling. "Bang Mino fak yu!" semangat Hosi, inget pesen adeknya tadi sebelum nyusulin Yoongi.

Astaga! Yoongi pengen nimpuk Hosi sekarang, hancur sudah predikat sebagai kakak yang baek.

"Wah Dek! Kamu tau kalimat keren itu darimana?!"

Yoongi langsung clingukan bingung. Ini adeknya yang keren karena tau istilah asing ato Mino yang bego. "Mino! Itu kata engga baek!" treak Yoongi sambil narik tangan Hosi buat bantu berdiri. Yoongi nglirik Mino tajem biar si temen mingkem.

"Dek tau darimana kata itu? Hosi masih sepuluh taon Dek, engga baek bilang kaya gitu."

"Eh Bang itu pesen dari Chim kalo ketemu ama Bang Mino."

Gantung Yoongi saja Kumamon! Gantung Yoongi! Treak Yoongi dalem ati. Gimana adeknya yang bantet bin imut empat taon bisa tau kata laknat macem fak yu?!

"Bang." Panggilan Hosi menyadarkan Yoongi. Cie cie cie…,

"Apa?!" bentak Yoongi persis kucing keinjek ekornya.

"Ada berita heboh Bang." Hosi nyante aja kena semprot Yoongi, udah biasa, kalo Yoongi kalem berarti dia kudu dibawa ke dokter. "Mphi makan sabun."

"Tikus makan sabun?" Yoongi engga ngerti apa hebohnya, udah sering tikus makan sabun. Engga menarik.

"Kok tikus sih Bang. Mphi Bang! Mphi!"

"Mphi? Adek kita? Adek yang lebih muda lima menit dari Chim?"

Hosi ngangguk lemes udah engga tau musti ngejelasin gimana lagi. Emang ada Mphi yang laen? Hosi bingung sodara-sodara. "Terus lanjutannya gimana?"

"Masih di bawa ke dokter sama Mama, Chim ikut Ayah belanja, tapi kayanya selamet Bang." Hosi senyum ganteng, firasatnya yakin jika Mphi akan selamet dari insiden makan sabun. Karena Mphi pernah ngunyah krayon dan dia kagak kenapa-kenapa.

"Terus kamu ngapain ke sini?!" Yoongi balik galak lagi.

"Buat ngejagain Abang dari abang pleboi."

"Mino?" Yoongi agak bingung.

"Iya Bang, siapa lagi."

"Aku engga pleboi!" Mino yang tadi mingkem selow langsung nglunjak. Enak aja dikatai pleboi. Dia laki-laki baek calon suami idaman. Fitnah itu fitnah!

"Itukan pendapat Hosi, berpendapat kan bebas Bang." Bales Hosi selow selow minta dijitak.

Mino pengen banget nyakar muka Hosi kalo engga ada Yoongi. Eh, engga deh kalo ntar Yoongi nemu wajah adeknya ada luka, bisa habis Mino. Yoongi sangar. Dia emang kecil, tapi preman SD sebelah aja minta ampun di kaki Yoongi.

Gara-gara malakin Hosi ama Yoongi yang lagi beli Poki di warung, Yoongi langsung meluk kaki si preman terus treak PENCULIK kenceng bener, ampe orang sekompleks keluar, alhasil si preman kudu bertamu ke rumah sakit gegara digebukin. Gimana engga serem si Yoongi.

"Ya udah kita pulang aja."

"Iya Bang."

Yoongi natap Mino buat pamitan. "Udah dulu ya maennya aku musti pulang, adekku sakit kayanya."

"Ah adek kamu sakit ya…," Mino natap Yoongi pake ekspresi sedih.

Di belakang Yoongi, Hosi udah nari-nari bahagia ngliat adegan lope dope secara langsung. Dia pengen ngibarain bendera **YOONGI AND MINO IS REAL.**

"Iya, besok maen lagi ya. Liburan hampir kelar."

"Oh jadi kamu sedih karena liburan hampir kelar?" Yoongi natap Mino sadis.

"Dua-duanya!" Mino gelagapan, ia engga mau bernasib kaya preman SD sebelah. "Aku sedih karena kita maennya engga bisa lama kaya kemaren, terus libur juga hampir kelar, masa kamu engga sedih kalo masuk sekolah lagi?"

"Engga, ngapain musti sedih kalo masuk sekolah?"

Mino lupa sodara-sodara kalo Yoongi anak baek-baek. "Becanda aja kok Yoong, jangan dibawa ati." Mino nyengir ganteng di akhir kalimat, tapi sayang Yoongi uda keburu kesel.

"Besok maen lagi kan?"

"Engga tau." Balas Yoongi.

Mino semakin gugup nih, tsundere Yoongi kumat, kalo gini kapan jadiannya? Iya, Mino juga demen ama Yoongi tapi dia kebanyakan takutnya ketimbang demennya ama Yoongi. "Kalo di sekolah kamu masih mau maen ama aku kan?"

"Aku pertimbangkan deh."

Kenapa musti ada opsi pertimbangan sih?! Mino pengen treak tapi sayang dia cuman berani di dalem ati doang.

"Bang Yoongi maen aja ama Bang Mino, kasian Bang Mino wajahnya udah kaya nahan eek. Lagian kalo engga sama Bang Mino, Bang Yoongi mau maen ama siapa lagi? Kan yang betah kena semprot mulut bon cabe tambah cabe keriting sekilo Bang Yoongi cuman Bang Mino."

Hosi senyum ganteng diakhir kalimat, ngerasa bangga udah ngomong panjang kali lebar tambah tinggi, mirip pidato kemerdekaan. Duh, ayah Namjoon pasti bangga punya anak kaya Hosi.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang gedhe Dek!" semprot Yoongi.

"Bang, Hosi udah gedhe kok Bang. Jangan cemaskan Hosi Bang. Hosi udah bisa mandi sendiri, makan sendiri, berani bobo sendiri, Hosi udah gedhe."

"Oh." Yoongi bales singkat, padat, dan mungkin engga jelas bagi Hosi.

"Bang Yoongi masih mau kan maen ama Bang Mino?" Hosi udah nurunin harga diri ini, ngedip-ngedipin mata, biar dikata imut terus Yoongi luluh. Tapi emang harga diri Hosi laku berapa ya?

"Iya." Yoongi sekali lagi bales singkat dan padat. Gara-gara kedipan Hosi yang engga ada imut-imutnya malah bikin mual, jadi biar si adek berenti ngedipin mata mode jijik on gitu mending Yoongi setuju aja.

"Oke! Besok kita maen lagi ya Yoong!" Mino treak semangat.

Terus mereka bertiga jalan bareng ninggalin taman. Hosi engga bisa berenti senyum-senyum sendiri, ngebayangin betapa keren dirinya saat ini udah bisa ngedamaikan hubungan abangnya.

"Dek." Panggil Yoongi. Mino udah ngayuh sepeda duluan.

"Apa Bang? Abang mau bilang makasih ke Hosi?"

"Dek jangan senyum mulu, gigi Adek belum tumbuh. Ntar ada lalat nylinap."

 **JLEB!** Tusukan telak dari Yoongi, Hosi mingkem seketika dia pengen nangis sebenarnya tapi ntar Yoongi makin ngledek. Hosi sabar aja, orang sabar tambah ganteng ntar. Doa Hosi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyampe rumah, Yoongi ngacir ke kamar mandi. Sambil nunggu waktu makan. Hosi pergi ke ruang keluarga karena mendengar keributan. Dan di sanalah dia melihat adegan kekerasan!

"Giliran Chim!" Chim treak keras sambil jambakin rambut Mphi. Tapi Mphi engga bergerak sama sekali. Masih nemplokin Mama mirip koala sambil netek. Dengan alasan baru nelen sabun Mphi menyabotase tetek Mama.

Biasanya mereka netek bedua di pangkuan Mama, tapi hari ini Mphi nyebelin banget. Gegara makan sabun, Mphi tak mau berbagi. Mphi jahat, Mphi tega, Mphi juga pasrah aja, habis dia engga tega sama Mphi.

"Chim minum susu botol ya." Namjoon dateng sambil bawa botol susu.

Chim awalnya mau nolak tapi dia uda aus banget, ya udah dia ngalah. Tapi sebelum itu Chim melakukan satu tindakan kekerasan terakhir ke Mphi. Chim ndeketin Mphi yang lagi sibuk netek, terus nunduk dan…,

"Aaaaaa!" Mphi nangis histeris, gimana engga nangis histeris kalo telinga Anda digigit sodara-sodara?!

"Telinga Mphi sakit gala-gala makan sabun." Chim ngomong polos terus pergi sambil ngenyot tetek botol.

Seokjin langsung ngegendong Mphi biar dia diem, Namjoon engga tau musti ngapain. Niat awal pengen ngajak Chim maen tapi dia malah dikacangin sama balita empat taon. Namjoon nyerah terus milih ngerjain kerjaan kantor yang engga kelar-kelar. Chim ngacir ke halaman belakang rumah, mau liat semut baris. Hosi diam-diam ngintilin Chim dari belakang.

"Dek!" panggil Hosi.

Chim engga peduli dia terus jalan ke halaman belakang, nglewatin rumput taman, engga pake mendaki gunung melewati lembah apalagi sungai mengalir indah ke samudera.

"Dek berenti dong kalo dipanggil Abang! Jangan dikacangin abangnya!"

Berhasil, Chim berenti. Nglepas tetek dotnya terus natap Hosi males. "Bang, liat semut balis engga?"

"Biasanya di pohon Mangga Dek."

"Engga ada pohon Mangga di sini Bang, dimana?!" Chim treak kesel, Chim lagi mode setan gegara engga kebagian tetek Mama.

Hosi megangin dada, engga nyangka adek imut bantetnya bisa ngluarin aura preman kaya Bang Yoongi. Eh Bang Yoongi bukan aura preman, tapi aura pembunuh bayaran.

"Bang Hosi jangan becanda ama Chim, tau tempat semut balis engga?!"

"Engga Dek, tanya aja ama Ayah, Mama, ato Bang Yoongi."

"Oh." Chim bales singkat ketularan Yoongi. Dia ngenyot dotnya beberapa detik sebelum ngomong lagi. "Telus ulusan Bang Hosi apa? Ngintilin Chim ke sini?"

"Buat ngehibur dedekku yang paling imut."

"Makasih Bang, tapi Chim engga butuh."

Sakit Hosi! Sakit! Tapi demi cita-cita menjadi Abang yang baek dengan mengemban tugas mulai, Hosi sabar. "Chim kesel gegara engga bisa netek Mama ya?"

"Jangan diingetin Bang." Bales Chim dengan kedua mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sebagai kakak dari Mphi, Chim harus ngalah ya. Biar Mphi hari ini netek sepuasnya, siapa tau racun sabun di perutnya ilang."

"Tapi Mphi engga keracunan Bang!" Chim kesel bener kalo Mphi yang salah tapi dibela. "Chim juga mau netek Bang!" Chim ngejatohin tubuhnya ke atas rumput, berlutut, terus nangis.

"Eh Dek, udah Dek, kok ini jadi mirip Raja yang mau ngejatohin hukuman mati ke pembantunya." Ucap Hosi dengan imajinasi kelewat aktifnya.

"Chim pengen netek Bang…, Chim pengen netek Bang…,Chim pengen netek Bang…, Bang Hosi Chim pengen netek Mama!" Chim udah nangis histeris.

Hosi engga tega liat adeknya nangis sambil treak pengen netek, netek, gitu. Hosi akhirnya nglepasin tiga kancing kemejanya. "Dek, netek aja sama Bang Hosi."

Chim berenti nangis, dia ngliatin dada Hosi yang datar plus kliatan tulangnya, sangsi. Apa iya itu bisa keluar susu? Tapi engga ada salahnya dicoba. Chim ngrangkak ngedeketin Hosi. Terus netek dada kanan Hosi.

Hosi nahan ketawa, abis geli rasanya waktu Chim mulai ngenyot. Chim mulai ngenyot cepet. Hilang sabar gegara susunya engga keluar-keluar. Chim mulai kesel, dan akhirnya….,

"Hiyaaaaaa!" treak Hosi, jadi korban gigitan Chim yang kedua setelah Mphi.

Chim ngacir ninggalin Hosi yang gulung-gulung dirumput sambil megangin dadanya. Chim ngenyot tetek karet botol susu, kecewa karena tetek Hosi engga ada susunya. Tekad Chim udah bulat, entar malem dia mau nyabotase tetek Mama.

 **CUT**

Halo sodara-sodara, maaf kemaren engga sempet nulis ucapan trimkasih buat para kalian penggemar kami…. (percaya diri klewat batas) trimakasih thank you matur suwun buat para pembaca sekalian apalagi yang udah ngasih review, makasih, makasih, makasih…. _**iPSyuu, Merli Kim, septianamlinasteleport05, Real Bundanya Jimin, deselusi, ORUL2, No Name, zizid exo, sugarmin, Krystalya, zaet, AhnJaJim, Real Bundanya Jimin, iPSyuu, kyungsoo1314, Caramellia, Elixir Edlar, Nam0SuPD, zizid exo, Boomiee92.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Geng Kecebong Chim**

Sudah sembilan bulan Mama Seokjin hamil adek baru. Ayah Namjoon sudah repot sendiri menyiapkan kamar baru untuk si bungsu keluarga Kim. Yoongi yang tadinya tidur sendiri, sekarang dipaksa untuk rela tidur sama Hosi. Mphi dan Chim selamat karena kamarnya tak kena gusur. Tapi gantungan burung lucu yang bisa menyala, hadiah dari Amerika yang diberikan Ayah Namjoon pada si kembar saat mereka lahir, sekarang sudah pindah tempat.

Semakin hari ketidakadilan semakin merajalela. Sekarang apa-apa adek. Mama beli boneka baru buat adek. Ayah beli kasur baru buat adek. Semua-muanya adek. Yoongi sih nggak peduli karena dia udah gede, udah ngerasa gak pantes iri. Lagian iri sama bayi itu gak SWAG. Hosi juga cukup ikhlas untuk menyambut si bungsu, sekalipun kadang males kalau Ayah sering nolak diajak main. Lha, gimana mau main, Ayah sekarang hobinya kalau di rumah cuma ngelus-ngelus perut Mama, ngusap-ngusap perut Mama, nyium-nyium perut Mama. Hosi kan sedih liatnya. Berasa kayak anak tiri aja.

Chim dan Mphi lebih parah lagi. Mereka yang awal bulan ini mulai masuk TK, jadi bandel bukan main. Mungkin gara-gara kurang perhatian orang tua yang terlalu sibuk ngurusin calon adek baru. Guru TK Bangtan Mulia di Kampung Bangtan yang terkenal sangat sabar, Pak Daesung, sampai nangis-nangis minta dua boneka voodoo itu di-ruqyah sama Kiai Haji Seungri. Baru sehari masuk TK aja Mphi sudah berani bikin perkara dengan nyulik anak kepala sekolah ke warung mie ayam pas pelajaran menggambar. Si anak kepala sekolah ini namanya Minjae. Imut banget emang, bagi Mphi dia kayak nemu berbi dalam versi balita. Mphi langsung jatuh cinta.

Sebagai bocah ingusan, selera Mphi gak bisa diremehkan. Sama Minjae, mereka makan bakmi berdua pake duitnya Mphi. Biarpun absurd gitu, Ayah Namjoon selalu kasih uang jajan gambar Soekarno-Hatta kalo dia sekolah. Tapi sialnya acara kencan monyet antara Mphi dan Minjae jadi kepergok sama Pak Daesung karena Bang Taeyang yang punya warung bakmi laporan sama si guru. Penyalahgunaan cinta di bawah umur dan eksploitasi perasaan yang tidak pada tempatnya, katanya.

Dasar Bang Taeyang tukang baper aja sih. Alhasil, baru sekali berhasil ngajak gebetan hang out, Mphi udah dipisahkan dari Minjae oleh Pak Daesung dengan sadisnya.

Lain Mphi lain Chim. Sekalipun berasal dari satu telur, Mphi dan Chim diragukan tidak berasal dari satu planet. Kalau Mphi lebih suka membangun kisah cinta, Chim lebih suka jadi ketua preman di sekolah barunya. Sebenernya jiwa preman Chim nggak akan terasah kalo saja Mama dan Ayah memberikan perhatian lebih pada si boneka voodoo nomer 1. Sekarang apa-apa adek, apa-apa adek. Boneka dikasih adek. Tetek dikasih adik. Kurang menderita apa Chim? Sudah ditakdirkan jadi kembarannya Mphi yang kayak alien, masih ketambahan adek baru yang pasti jelek dan ngompolan. Chim gak suka titik!

"Kalian kumpul cekalang di deket ayunan sekolah Chim mau kacih pengumuman penting! Kalian halus menjalankan pelintah dali Chim karena Chim bos kalian!"

Begitulah kira-kira surat yang dituliskan Chim di atas buku gambar yang dirobekin kecil-kecil, dikirimkan oleh asisten pribadinya Chim yang gak tahu direkrut sejak kapan: Kak Sandara, anak SMA Negeri 1 yang seksinya bukan main. Jangan tanya bagaimana Kak Sandara bisa mau-mau aja dijadiin asisten sama Chim. Kabarnya nuna-nuna jaman sekarang sangat lemah dengan pesona bocah boncel imut yang kemana-mana ngaku keren padahal di rumah masih netek Mama.

Sebagai informasi, selain Kak Sandara sebagai asisten pribadi, anggota geng Chim terdiri dari lima bocah bandel yang keliarannya di situ-situ aja.

Sebagai bos, Chim yang paling kecil membawahi Taemin (6 tahun, murid TK nol besar, direkrut jadi wakil bos karena setia banget nemenin Chim jajan), Zico (9 tahun, murid SD samping TK yang kalau minta makan dan izin pipis aja harus pake ngerap dulu), Ravi (6 tahun, murid TK nol besar, anaknya Tante Jaehwan, pasukan berani mati di geng Chim karena Ravi gak takut sama apapun kecuali teriakan ibunya). Lalu masih ada Bobby (7 tahun, Chim sebenarnya males deket-deket dia karena Bobby masih ada hubungan sepupu sama Kak Mino, Chim gak suka sama siapapun yang berani ngedeketin Bang Yoongi pokoknya), dan anggota terakhir geng itu adalah Seunghyun (12 tahun, murid SD kelas 3 yang udah 4 tahun gak naik kelas, Seunghyun ini gak mau lagi manggil dirinya Seunghyun dan sekarang panggilannya ada TOP karena denger-denger dia lebih suka makan TOP daripada Beng Beng).

Singkat cerita, mereka berlima sudah dikumpulkan sama Chim di deket ayunan TK. Chim sebagai bos dari bocah-bocah yang semuanya lebih besar dari dia, berdiri songong di ayunan kayak penguasa. Padahal kalo saja ada yang iseng jontorin tuh bocah dari belakang, Chim pasti nyungsep ke tanah.

"Telima kasih kalena kalian sudah memenuhi panggilan dali Chim-sajangnim." Chim memang memberlakukan panggilan itu biar dihormati. Pemimpin mah bebas. "Chim-sajangnim beltelimakasih kalena kalian sudah ngancem Bang Taeyang bial ngelapolin Mphi dan Minjae yang pacalan di walung bakmi ke Pak Gulu. Chim-sajangnim gak mau jadi jomblo dan didului nikah sama Mphi yang kayak alien itu. Jadi Chim-sajangnim beltelimakasih pada Geng Kecebong karena telah sukses melakukan misi!"

Setiap kali Chim selesai bicara, anggota gengnya tepuk tangan sambil bersorak, "Hidup, Sajangnim! Hidup, Sajangnim!"

Lupakan kenyataan bahwa di balik celananya itu Chim masih pake pempers dan lupakan hobi neteknya yang gak akan pernah sembuh sampai kapanpun.

"Cekalang kalian akan Chim-sajangnim kasih satu tugas lagi. Tugas yang paling belat sedunia!" Chim ngomong dengan sangat meyakinkan. "Chim-sajangnim pengen kalian gebukin olang!"

Dasar bocah pikiran pendek, Chim merasa bahwa menyingkirkan seorang bayi manusia semudah ngehempas lalat pake tangan. Taemin, Zico, Bobby, Ravi dan TOP berpandangan sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Tapi yang punya inisiatif buat nanya cuma Zico.

"Yo.. yo… Sajangnim, Chim-Chim sajangnim," panggilnya sambil ngerap, "siapa yang digebukin, sajangnim, yo, yo, hello, whats up, whatsapp, line, bbm, path, v-app, yo yo…"

"Masa kalian gitu aja gak ngelti sih! MASA KALIAN GAK NGELTI!?" dia tereak kenceng banget udah sampai ngegetarin palang ayunan, tiang bendera, sama menggeser kedudukan menara sutet.

Akibatnya, semua anggota Geng Kecebong langsung sembah sujud minta ampun.

"Kalian halus ngegebukin calon adek—"

"CHIM DORRR!"

"Aaaaaa!" Chim kaget sampe nyungsep dari ayunan. Hosi yang tadinya cuma iseng ngagetin sekarang berteriak histeris karena adiknya udah nangis meraung-raung karena wajahnya nyusruk tanah. Dasar Hosi bandel juga. Disuruh njemput ke TK malah ngisengin Chim sampai adeknya terhempas ke bumi.

"Huaaa wajah Chim yang milip Song Jong Ki jadi kotol! Chim gak jadi kelen lagi kalau kotol gini!"

"Chim, maaf ya Chim… Aduh Abang gak sengaja. Gimana kalo wajah Chim Abang cuci di comberan?"

"Bang Hosi jahaaat! Bang Hosi gak sayang sama Chim! Bang Hosi telkutuuuk! Fak yu! Fak yuuu!"

.

.

.

"Jadi Jeng Seokjin sekarang reseller make up? Ih, mau nyaingin Jeng Baekhyun ceritanya nih, mentang-mentang Jeng Baekhyun sekarang udah pindah ke Sumatera karena ikut program imigrasi sama suaminya. Ngomong-ngomong yang ini ada testernya nggak, Jeng? Boleh coba dikit nggak?"

"Boleh kok. Jeng Heechul mau coba juga?"

"Hihihi, boleh, Jeng. Aku coba lipstiknya yang matte dong. Yang glossy kayaknya norak."

Dari pos ronda yang lagi gak disabotase oleh bapak-bapak kompleks, terdengar suara ibu-ibu lagi ngerumpi sambil jualan ini itu. Ajang kumpul tetangga selalu jadi kesempatan buat bisnis. Mumpung bapak-bapak di jam segini lagi pada kerja, jadi ibu-ibu bisa ngegosip sepuasnya.

"Iya nih, Jeng Wonwoo, gimana ya, sekarang saya lagi gak boleh kemana-mana sama suami. Setres di rumah gak ada kerjaan. Makanya sekarang nyoba-nyoba jadi reseller, biar ada kegiatan." Jin tersenyum cantik—dia memang selalu cantik sih. Meskipun lagi hamil sembilan bulan, tubuhnya tetap seperti gitar spanyol, pinggangnya tetep tipis, gak jadi gendut sama sekali.

"Iya dulu aku juga gitu pas hamil Ravi, gak boleh kemana-mana sampe jadi kerak di rumah." Jaehwan yang duduk di pojokan pos ronda, bicara sambil buka-buka katalog. "Begitu anakku lahir, eh nakalnya kayak setan. Bapaknya sendiri diusir dari rumah gara-gara gak boleh nyentuh aku. Kan pusing ya."

"Amit-amit, jangan sampai anak bungsuku ngusir bapaknya. Jelek-jelek gitu Namjoon mantan leader grup marawis jaman sekolah," Jin tertawa sambil nepuk-nepuk perutnya, "Kalo Jeng Chacha gimana? Mau nyobain blush on? Katanya Om Leo suka kalo istrinya dandan," Jin senyum lagi, cantik banget.

"Mau sih jeng, duitnya yang gak ada," Chacha alias Cha Hakyeon ketawa, "mungkin Jeng Key aja dulu."

"Yang ini bagus lho Jeng, birunya gak norak." Key ngobrol sama Heechul. "Apa yang merah aja ya?"

"Pink aja, Jeng. Pink."

"Biru aja kali."

"Eh ada Dek Sehun!"

Masukkan efek slow motion terbaik sedunia di sini dan jangan lupa siapkan pencahayaan terbaik untuk sang Arjuna Dusun Bangtan Rukun. Namanya Oh Sehun, umurnya 22 tahun. Mahasiswa ITKL2BT2 (Institut Teknologi Khusus Laki-Laki Bangsad Tak Terkatakan), pemuda rantauan dari Sulawesi yang tinggal sendirian di kota itu, ngekost ceritanya. Sehun setiap jam 11 siang selalu berangkat kuliah naik motor Sekupi warna merah yang platnya udah expired karena setengah tahun mangkir bayar pajak.

Biarpun kantungnya pas-pasan, tapi tampangnya jangan ditanya. Sehun gantengnya udah kayak 1000 Edward Cullen dikumpulin jadi satu, dipoto pake kamera 360 terus diberi sentuhan High Pass Filter di Sotosop. Gak ada satu ibu kompleks pun yang gak hobi godain Sehun. Sehun mau kuliah, digodain. Sehun mau ke warung, digodain. Sehun mau Jumatan, digodain. Tapi selera para ibu kompleks memang gak salah. Sehun masih muda, anak kuliahan, ganteng, bujangan pula. Kurang komplit apa.

"Mau berangkat kuliah ya Dek Sehun? Udah makan belum? Kalau belum, boleh dong mampir makan pisang di sini sama Tante Heechul. Gimana kabarnya? Baek? Skripsinya udah sampe mana? Kalau perlu analisis data, boleh deh ke rumah Tante. Kalo mau nganalisis yang lain juga boleh banget."

Ibu-ibu pada nge-huuu in Heechul yang hormon cabe-cabeannya langsung menggelegak melihat bujangan rupawan. Chacha ikutan mesam-mesem. Jaehwan udah siap nemplok aja—lumayan kalo dijadiin pengganti bapaknya si Ravi. Wonwoo mendadak ingin bertanya cara memutihkan kulit sampe pucet ke Sehun, lumayan tips untuk diterapkan ke suami sendiri. Key dan Jin cuma saling lirik, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mendeskripsikan kegantengan Sehun yang setinggi khayangan.

Intinya Oh Sehun adalah idola ibu-ibu kompleks. Intinya Oh Sehun adalah musuh besar semua bapak-bapak sedusun Bangtan Rukun. Tapi sebenernya Sehun kalem-kalem aja. Ibu-ibu aja yang pada demen ganjenin dia. Padahal suaminya sendiri juga gak ada yang jelek-jelek amat.

"S-saya baik-baik aja. Saya mau kuliah, ibu-ibu, permisi." Sehun berusaha ngebut sama Sekupinya, tapi karena aki tuh motor udah soak, impian ngebut hanyalah angan semata. Pantesan Sehun ganteng tapi gak punya pacar. Tunggangan selalu menyumbang skor lebih tinggi dibanding tampang.

"Eh mau kemana ganteng, ke sini aja dulu," Jaehwan ketawa cekikikan sama Wonwoo, dia nyegat Sehun biar gak kemana-mana. "Tante Wonu mau nanya gimana Dek Sehun bisa putih banget kayak salju abadi di Puncak Jayawijaya. Bagi tips dong. Kan kita pengen ya? Tante Jin juga pasti pengen banget kalo bayinya nanti ganteng dan macho kayak Dek Sehun. Iya kan, Jeng?"

Jin hanya ketawa, matanya berbinar-binar. Sama berbinarnya kayak pas ngelihat Jiyong.

(Nun jauh di sana, di gedung lantai 876, perasaan Namjoon tiba-tiba gak enak sampai kesedak kopi panas lewat idung pas mau minum)

"Dek Sehun duduk di sini aja, ngobrol-ngobrol sama kita," ucap Key manis.

"Betul," Chacha menimpali.

"A-anu, tapi saya harus kuliah, ibu-ibu," Sebagai informasi, Sehun hari ini ada jadwal SIDANG SKRIPSI sodara-sodara. "Kalau terlambat, saya bisa gak lulus…"

"Ah bentar aja, gak lama kok. Ngabisin sebatang pisang aja ya, Jeng Jaehwan?"

"Iya Jeng Heechul, hihihi."

"Tapi, Ibu-Ibu…"

Di tengah perdebatan sengit antara Sehun yang teraniaya dan ibu-ibu kompleks yang ganjen minta ampun, Chim muncul dengan Geng Kecebong-nya dari ujung jalan. Dia gak sama Hosi (abangnya itu udah ditendang pulang karena Chim dendam), dan juga gak sama Mphi karena Mphi lebih milih ngelayap sama Minjae ke warung soto Bang Minhyuk—dia udah bersumpah gamau lagi menginjak warung bakminya Bang Taeyang karena trauma dilaporin.

"Itu yang di sana itu yang halus kalian gebukin," Chim nunjuk ke arah Sehun dan ibu-ibu kompleks yang masih bergumul sengit di pos ronda. "Pokoknya gebukin sampe kelual! Sampe mati!"

Kata 'keluar' di sini merujuk pada LAHIR, atau MBROJOL. Jadi yang Chim maksud, Geng Kecebong harus ngegebukin adeknya yang masih ada di perut Mama Jin. Tapi dasar geng tersebut isinya bocah yang gak pinter-pinter amat, kata-kata yang ditangkep cuma kata GEBUKIN doang. 'Keluar'nya gak masuk telinga. TOP yang badannya paling gede bawa raket nyamuk, senjata andalannya. Taemin bawa kemoceng yang dicurinya dari kantor Pak Daesung. Zico bawa botol akua yang udah diisi pake batu. Ravi bawa high heels mamanya yang bertinggi 30 senti. Bobby bawa album MOBB buat ditawarin ke ibu-ibu.

Mereka siap tempur. Dan…

TOP berteriak. "SERAAANG!"

 _ **Brak! Dhak! Dhuak! Duk! Duk!**_

"OIII PABBOOO!" Chim menjerit udah kayak peluit hansip. "JANGAN BANG SEHUN YANG DIGEBUKIN!"

Tapi dasar bocah-bocah laknat, mereka cuma 'oh' terus ngegebukin Sehun lagi.

Jin muntab, "Chim, hentikan teman-teman kamu! Hentikan Mama bilang!"

Ibu-ibu langsung heboh karena Sehun babak belur dihajar bocah-bocah badung. Jin udah siap menjewer Chim pulang, tapi tiba-tiba perutnya mules banget. Kontraksi yang sakit banget.

"Aduh, kenapa ini… masa mau lahiran sekarang," Jin terbungkuk-bungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya. "Jeng Wonu," dia berusaha menggapai Wonwoo yang paling dekat, "Jeng saya…"

"Aduh, Jeng Seokjin mau lahiran, ya!?" Wonwoo langsung panik. "Jeng Jaehwan, Jeng Chacha, Jeng Key, Jeng Heechul… ini teman kita mau lahiran…"

"Wah serius, Jeng? Udah mau lahir?" gak tahu Chacha peak atau peak banget, dia malah nyalamin Jin. "Selamat ya, Jeng, selamat, mau lahiran. Mau punya bayi lagi… Mau dinamain siapa, Jeng? Anabelle?"

"Iya selamat," Key ikut-ikutan, gak ngertiin Jin udah setengah mati nahan mules. "Selamat ya Jeng, semoga jadi anak yang berbakti pada orang tua… Mending namanya Suri aja kayak anaknya Tom Cruise. Atau kalau cowok, George biar kayak pangeran Inggris."

"Udah! Udah! Jeng-Jeng ini gak ngelihat apa kalau temen kita udah kesakitan gitu!" Hanya Jaehwan kayaknya yang masih rada waras. "Dek Sehun tolong anterin Jeng Jin ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Sehun syok. "Lha kok saya!?" Masih babak belur terus disuruh-suruh. Kejam. Kejhaaam. Jangan lupakan sidang skripsinya yang terancam batal dan dia harus ngulang lagi satu semester. Kejaaam!

"Iya udah buruan. Anterin sana pake motor! Ibu-ibu nggak ada yang bisa bawa mobil!" Wonwoo mendorong Sehun, dikompori Heechul. "Buruan daripada anaknya mbrojol di pos ronda! Itu bakal jadi sejarah hitam buat keluarga Jeng Jin dan Mas Namjoon, Dek Sehun! Ngertiin dikit dong!"

Di batin Sehun, 'Kalian lah yang gak ngertiin sayaaa!'

"Hei, Ravi jangan di situ! Minggir! Bang Sehun mau nganterin Tante Jin ke rumah sakit!" Jaehwan menghempaskan anaknya yang daritadi jongkok di dekat roda belakang motor Sehun. Saking kuatnya tenaga Jaehwan, Ravi sampai terempas ke semak belukar setelah muter di udara kayak gasingan.

"Astaga, ban motornya dikempesin sama si Ravi," Wonwoo histeris. "Aduh gimana ini?"

Heechul langsung naikin Jin ke jok belakang motornya Sehun. "Udah biarin aja deh, motor bisa nyala karena punya mesin, bukan karena punya roda. Udah sekarang Dek Sehun anterin Jeng Jin ke rumah sakit. Awas kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa di jalan. Pokoknya kalo bayinya kenapa-kenapa, Dek Sehun harus tanggung jawab nikahin saya!"

 _What the hell._

Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan paksaan ibu-ibu. Selamat tinggal skripsi. Sehun akan kembali lagi semester depan dengan proposal baru yang lebih cetar.

"Silakan naik, Tante," Sehun membantu Jin naik ke jok motornya. Tangan Jin dibuat meluk Sehun biar gak jatoh ke belakang. Kalau aja Namjoon ada di sini, pasti bakal ada agresi militer ke 29.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Ibu-ibu melambai, Heechul nangis karena sebenernya dia gak ngeship SeJin. Dia ngeshipnya SeChul. "Semoga anaknya lahir selamet. Semoga gak nakal kayak Chim yang bantet…"

Chim yang namanya disebut, langsung sadar. "Top! Lavi! Bobi! Ziko! Taemin! Ayo kita kejal meleka bial gak sampe ke lumah sakit! Chim-sajangnim mau adek dimasukin lagi bial gak kelual-kelual!"

"AYOOO!" Geng Kecebong langsung semangat. Mereka berlarian ke jalan raya. Minus Ravi yang udah mengkeret minta pulang karena terlanjur kena tamparan dan jeweran sadis dari ibunya.

"Eh itu ada pulisi!" TOP punya ide bagus. "Kita suruh aja dia nilang Bang Sehun!"

"Bener banget!" Teman-temannya bersorak. Mereka terus berlari-lari. Chim pemimpinnya, tapi karena kakinya paling pendek, dia lari paling belakang.

"Pak Polisi, ada penculik yang bawa kabur istri orang," Bobby langsung ngefitnah. "Coba ditilang!"

Pak Polisi yang bernama Kris itu tadinya sedang sibuk berkaca, memperhatikan giginya yang begitu indah. Tapi gara-gara kumpulan bocah bandel yang mengagetkannya, giginya sampe kepentok kaca dengan kerasnya. Alhasil, kacanya pecah. Bukan giginya.

"Di mana ada penculik?" Kesel sih, tapi kejahatan tetap harus di berantas. "Mana penculiknya?"

"Di sana!" Taemin nunjuk. "Tu yang baru ngelanggar lampu merah!"

"Waduh iya!"

Kris langsung beraksi.

 _ **Pritttt!**_

"Berhenti kau penculik!" Sehun dihadang. Kris yang berlari dengan gaya sprint bisa dengan mudah menghalangi Sekupi Sehun untuk melaju. Di jok belakang, Jin udah mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. Bayinya udah hampir menjebol jalan lahir. Ini benar-benar penderitaan yang tak terperikan.

"Stop!" Kris menujukkan kartu merah kayak pemain sepakbola di depan muka Sehun. "Kamu ditilang!"

Geng Kecebong langsung ngumpet, ngawasin dari jauh. Pada tos-tosan karena merasa berhasil bikin suasana jadi runyam.

Sehun udah jambak rambutnya, padahal dia pake helm. Caranya? Bayangin aja sendiri.

"Pak, saya mau bawa orang lahiran ke rumah sakit. Dia udah gak kuat, Pak," Sehun setres berat. "Tolong lepasin! Kalau dia sampai lahiran di sini, Pak Polisi mau tanggung jawab hah!?"

Kris ngeluarin kartu merah yang kedua. "Kamu ditilang plus didenda karena memaki-maki polisi!"

"Pak," Sehun pengin banget menonjok orang ini, "bapak gak peka banget sih! Dia mau lahiran, Pak!"

Jin udah meres kemeja Sehun sampe robek persis di punggung. "Dek Sehun… saya udah gak kuat…"

"Tante, tenang, Tante… tarik napas, Tante Jin, tarik napas," Sehun pusing tujuh keliling, "ya udah deh Pak Polisi ikut ke rumah sakit sekalian aja! Ntar kita negosiasi tilang-tilangannya di sana!"

"Lagian kamu juga gila," Kris balas maki-maki, "masa masih muda udah ngehamilin orang!"

"Dia ini tetangga saya, Pak!"

"Astaga kamu masa masih muda udah ngehamilin tetangga kamu!?"

"Terserah Pak Polisi aja deh!"

"Dek Sehun…" Jin mulai keluar keringat dingin. "Cekcoknya bisa dipercepat gak… saya takut anak saya lahir di jalan raya… Dek Sehun…"

Saat sudah berada di ambang keputusasaan, mata Jin yang bersimbah air menangkap sesosok makhluk tinggi turun dari mobil yang terparkir. Mungkin karena telepati jodoh, mata mereka bertemu dengan ikoniknya.

"Lho, Mama?"

"A-Ayah?"

Jin hampir nangis saat ngelihat Namjoon muncul dan berlari menghampirinya di saat yang tak terduga.

Pangeran selalu datang paling akhir untuk menolong sang putri.

"Mama," Namjoon memanggil dengan paniknya. "Mama kenapa? Mau lahiran, ya!? Mama!"

"Ayah, tolongin…," Jin udah mau ambruk, "Air ketuban Mama udah pecah, Ayah…"

 **CUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Selamat Datang Kookie**

 **C** himnyampe di rumah sakit tanpa geng kecebong tadi nebeng tukang sayur buat dianterin. Nasib Bang Sehun tak diketahui masih maen tawar- menawar tilang ama si polisi gigi kinclong.

"Dasal anggota geng tidak setia, banyak banget alesan buat ke sini. Yang mau pipis lah, yang mau les lah, yang mau makan lah, awas besok Chim bakal bikin pelhitungan." Chim ngedumel sambil jalan nglewatin lorong rumah sakit. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya bercampur iba.

"Apa Kak? Minta cium?!" Chim nanya dengan pongahnya sama seorang suster cantik yang kliatannya bakal nanyain dia. Chim klewat PD, sebagai pemimpin dia bebas melakukan apapun. Dulu Chim suka ikut suara terbanyak, sekarang udah berubah. Dia yang bakal diikutin suara terbanyak.

"Adek ke sini sendirian?"

"Ya."

"Kok bisa?"

"Chim kan pintel." Balas Chim sambil nyisir rambutnya ke belakang ala James Bond.

"Tujuan adek apa?"

"Ikut menyukseskan gelakan kelualga belencana."

"Apa Dek?" si suster cantik pusing tujuh keliling.

"Chim mau musnahin telolis."

"Apa Dek?"

"Duh ngelti engga sih?! Kenapa sustel cantik bego banget? Tidak bisa mengelti maksud hati Chim?!" Chim udah treak kenceng, si suster cantik ngambil jalan pintas daripada ni anak imut bantet mengacaukan keadaan. Chim langsung digendong ama suster cantik buat dibawa ke sekuriti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N** amjoon udah cemas banget, bentar lagi dia bakal jadi Bapak. Eh bukannya udah beberapa kali jadi Bapak? Tuyulnya aja udah mbrojol empat. Tapi tetap aja pas mau dapat anak baru berasa jadi Bapak pertama kali kecuali….

"Ini yang terakhir Kim Namjoon! Awas kalo mau nambah anak lagi kamu yang bunting!"

"Sabar Ma…," Namjoon cuman meringis pasrah sambil usaha maksimal buat nglepasin tangannya dari genggaman Jin yang ampun sekuat Hulk.

"Minta anak lagi, Ayah yang bakal Mama buntingin!"

Busyet Namjoon merinding disko ngebayangin bunting, bawa semangka di perut sembilan bulan lamanya. Namjoon udah keringet dingin tapi dokternya belum muncul-muncul juga, tadi cuman suster yang muncul buat meriksa terus bilang belum waktunya, eh ngilang lagi macem copet kepergok korbannya.

"Masih sakit ya Ma?" Namjoon nanya pake ekspresi bloon minta dijorokin ke jamban.

"Sakit!" Jin treak di telinga kanan Namjoon.

"Aduh Ma, sabar ya. Ayah pikir engga sakit kan udah dilewatin empat tuyul. Ayah mikir jalannya udah longgar."

 **BUAGH!**

Bogem mentah Jin mendarat mulus pada wajah pas-pasan Namjoon. Tak masalah itung-itung biar ngerasain dikit sakitnya lahiran. "Aduuh…, Mama kejem bener ama Ayah." Namjoon ngeluh sambil ngelus-ngelus idung mancungnya?

"Permisi, saya dokter Seungyoon."

Namjoon langsung bediri terus noleh ke pintu. Ada dokter manis banget, tapi dia inget anak ama isteri. Namjoon kayanya engga asing ama wajah tu dokter. Tapi Namjoon yakin tu dokter engga masuk deretan mantannya. Mantan yang nolak dia maksudnya.

"Ahhh dokter yang pernah anterin Mino ke rumah kan?" Namjoon akhirnya inget, dia nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Seungyoon.

"Iya, itu saya Pak." Seungyoon ngejawab sopan bener, mirip Miss Unipres, ditambah senyum malu malu penganten baru.

"Dokter apanya Mino?!" Namjoon berubah sensi gara-gara keinget gebetan anak pertamanya, si Mino tampang pleboi cap karung goni. Duh Namjoon kaga iklas, Yoongi yang imutnya kaga ketulungan, Yoongi yang putih kaya Mbak-Mbak iklan lulur mandi, dapet pacar item macem Mino, tampang pleboi lagi.

"Saya ibunya Mino."

"Uapa?!" Namjoon treak histeris, lupa ama Seokjin di belakang yang kliatannya bakal mborojolin tuyul kelimanya dalam itungan detik.

"Kok Bapak histeris gitu?"

"Emaknya Mino yang ditinggal kabur ama bapaknya? Yang kata Mino bapaknya lebih milih selingkuh ama Dugong di samudra Hindia?"

"Maksuk Bapak apa?! Suami saya kagak selingkuh ama Dugong. Iya, suami saya emang lagi pergi engga pulang-pulang, tapi suami saya engga pergi ama Dugong. Saya engga ikhlas dikalahin ama Dugong! Bapak kenal tu Dugong? Mana alamatnya, biar saya samperin!"

"Saya engga kenal Dugong! Anak situ sendiri yang bilang kalo bapaknya selingkuh ama Dugong!" Namjoon bales treak engga mau kalah ama Seungyoon.

"Kalo suami saya selingkuh ama Dugong, istri Bapak selingkuh berkali-kali!"

"Dokter jangan asal ngomong ya! Saya engga pernah selingkuh!" Seokjin protes, meski ia sering godain Sehun dia masih setia ama Namjoon.

"Kalo engga selingkuh gimana bisa punya anak empat cakep semua, sementara bapaknya tampang diobral aja belom tentu ada yang mau?!"

"Dokter…," Seokjin yang tadinya mau ngebela Namjoon langsung mingkem. Dia bingung juga kok wajah anak-anaknya kagak ada yang mirip Namjoon sedikitpun. Tapi dia yakin kok yang bikin Namjoon. "Dokter bisa tolongin saya engga?! Anak saya kayaknya mau keluar sekarang juga!" Seokjin treak panik, keinget kalo dia mau lahiran.

"Ya ampun saya lupa tugas!" Seungyoon panik dia ngedorong Namjoon sadis biar tu calon bapak segera enyah dari jalan.

Namjoon jatoh lagi, wajah tampan ngepasnya kepentok pinggiran meja. Namjoon cuman nangis dalem ati, tega bener nasib ama dia. Eh nasib pernah agak baek ama dia waktu dapet Seokjin. Meski ngilu sebagai Ayah yang bertanggungjawab dan suami siaga Namjoon langsung bediri dan lari ke sisi Seokjin.

"Namjoon sial, aku mutilasi kamu!" Jin udah pengen banget mutilasi Namjoon sekarang, serius. Perutnya mules banget dan suami begonya cuman masang wajah bloon.

"Ngedennya yang bener!" Seungyoon frustasi.

"Udah bener Dok! Dokter kali yang nariknya engga bener!" Seokjin ngejawab engga mau jadi pihak yang disalahkan.

"Gimana mau narik orang bayinya muncul dikit langsung balik lagi." Seungyoon kepengen nyerah aja dah terus pulang buat nonton lomba karaoke kalo gini caranya.

Anak terakhir Ayah Namjoon ama Mama Seokjin nakal banget, tadi udah kliatan pucuk kepalanya, eh masuk lagi. Mungkin dia punya hobi maen petak umpet. SeokJin udah mulai hilang sabar.

"Saya engga mau tau, pokoknya dokter harus ngeluarin anak saya sekarang!" tuntut Seokjin.

"Operasi ya." Bujuk Seungyoon.

"Engga! Saya engga mau dapet bekas luka di perut!"

Seungyoon pusing dan merana, berasa bego sekolah kedokteran delapan taon kalo dapet pasien macem gini. "Terus saya bisa apa? Anak Bapak sama Ibu yang hobi maen petak umpet."

"Keluarin anak saya sekarang atao Mino engga boleh ketemu Yoongi lagi!" Seokjin udah tau kalo Seungyoon emaknya Mino, tapi dia tadi mules ditambah tu dokter kayanya asyik bertengakar ama suaminya jadi Seokjin milih jadi penonton.

Nyali Seungyoon menciut, ngebayangin nasib tragis yang bakal menimpa anak satu-satunya. Mino pasti nangis tujuh hari tujuh malem kalo engga bisa nemuin Yoongi. Dulu waktu Yoongi milih maen ama Kihyun aja Mino nangis bersimbah ingus, Seungyoon engga sanggup ngliat Mino menderita.

"Saya panggil bala bantuan dulu!" Seungyoon langsung ngacir kluar.

Namjoon udah mau treak panik tapi Seungyoon balik lagi dalam itungan detik, Namjoon curiga Seungyoon ada keturuan darah **Konoha.** "Saya bawa bantuan." Seungyoon nyengir lebar. Namjoon bingung.

"Mereka berdua perawat yang bekerja sama saya. Ini namanya suster Hyorin."

Namjoon ngliatin suster Hyorin yang seksi dengan kulit kecoklatannya terus kancing baju seragamnya yang engga dikancingin nyampe atas. Namjoon nelen ludah kasar.

"Yang laki-laki Sungjae."

Namjoon tambah bingung sama maksud Seungyoon bawa dua orang itu ke ruang bersalin. Dan makin bingung waktu dia denger suara tangis bayi.

"Ke—keluar?" Namjoon ngliatin bayinya engga percaya.

Seokjin aja yang ngeden juga bingung kok kluarnya enak banget. Seungyoon senyum puas. Masalah seperti ini sudah biasa, bayi yang kluarnya susah tinggal dipanggilin dua perawat hot-hot, langsung mbrojol. Masalah selesai.

"Nah gimana Pak Namjoon, urusannya selesai kan? Solusi saya cerdas bukan? Makanya jangan meremehkan dokter Seungyoon."

"Iya Dok." Namjoon meluk Seungyoon, maksudnya buat makasih sama tu dokter sudah mengakhiri penderitaannya.

Gimana engga menderita kalo dimaki-maki mulu, padahal dia kan cuman jadi sponsor doang. La, Seokjinnya aja diem kalo dia kepengen nambah anak giliran mau lairan aja diprotes dimaki-maki, engga konsisten di awal ama di akhir.

Kalo anak-anak pada manis, pada imut, pada dipuji ganteng, mirip Seokjin. Giliran anak-anak bandel, ingusan, belekan, dibilang mirip Namjoon. Itu tidak adil, tapi ada daya Namjoon. Ngelawan tuan putri, kesejahteraan jasmani dan rohani terancam.

Setelah si bayi baru dibersihkan dan netek di dada Seokjin, Seungyoon undur diri sama dua perawat hot-hotnya.

"Kookie ganteng banget mirip Mama."

Nah, mulai kan, giliran ganteng mirip Seokjin. Ntar malem kalo si bayi nangis kagak mingkem-mingkem langsung berubah status, jadi mirip Namjoon, jadi anak Namjoon. Dan sejak kapan bayinya diberi nama Kookie?!

"Ma, kok dedeknya dipanggil Kookie?"

"Namanya kan Jungkook. Kim Jungkook. Panggilan kecilnya Kookie, kaya Yoongi jadi Suga kadang Yoong, Hoseok jadi Hosi kadang Hosiki, Jimin jadi Chim, Taehyung jadi V kadang Mphi. Dedek baru namanya Kookie…," terang Jin.

"Serah Mama lah, Ayah pilih damai aja." Pasrah Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

"Permisi." Seungyoon masuk takut-takut, takut memancing keributan, malu sama bayi.

"Masuk."

Seungyoon pasang senyum ramah waktu masuk kamar Mama Seokjin. Si mama masih gendong bayi barunya. Tapi kali ini ada empat anak laki-laki lain di dalam kamar. Tuyul hasil karya yang laennya. Seungyoon ampe heran ni keluarga rajin bener nyetak penerus, mungkin parno sama kepunahan.

"Permisi, saya nemu anak ini di tongkrongan sekuriti. Anak saya bilang dia anak Bapak." Seungyoon narik tangan gempal Chim dari balik pintu.

"Anak Dokter ke sini?"

"Iya saya di sini Pak." Mino nylonong aja terus duduk di samping Yoongi yang lagi usaha buat engga molor di kursi.

"Oi oi oi!" Namjoon naik darah. "Agak jauhan dari Yoongi, maen nempel aja macem stiker."

"Yoongi kamu ngantuk? Mau tidur? Tidur aja di bahu Mino." Mino engga peduli sama Namjoon, demi Yoongi makan nasi tak pake lauk-pun dia sanggup.

"Engga, makasih."

Namjoon nyaris nari hula-hula bahagia ngedenger penolakan dari Yoongi. "Kalo nanti ngantuk banget tidur aja di bahu Mino." Namjoon males banget dengerin kalimat gombal robek dari Mino.

"Pak, ini beneran anaknya bukan?"

Eh, balik ke urusan. "Iya itu anak saya!" Namjoon langsung tanggap terus lari meluk Chim. "Chim gak pa-pa? Tadi nangis? Tadi pasti ketakutan?!"

Sebenarnya Chim seneng-seneng aja di pos satpam, di sana banyak camilan, kacang, ubi rebus, keripik kentang, kopi, soda. Chim juga engga ada niatan nangis karena popoknya masih kering dan dia belum ada niatan buat netek botol.

"Ayah jangan lebay, Ayah juga engga peduli Chim bakal ngapain, tuh ulus aja dedeknya. Chim mau pulang aja maen ama semut balis."

 **JLEBB!**

Namjoon dan Seokjin tersadarkan. Namjoon noleh takut-takut ke semua anaknya. "Waktu Chim engga ada di lumah Ayah engga nyaliin Chim, akhilnya Chim yang ganteng ini ke lumah sakit nebeng sama tukang sayul. Ayah sama Mama kejam sama Chim!"

Bibir Chim udah dimajuin, dia siap ngeluarin air mata buaya. Padahal sesekali Chim ngelirik dedek bayi yang masih netek. Setengah iri mau netek setengahnya lagi dia lagi nunggu kesempatan buat ngusir tuh adek bayi.

"Apa Ayah merhatiin adek mulu?" Yoongi, Hoseok, minus Mphi yang lagi sibuk liat foto Minjae di hape pada ngangguk setuju.

"Kalian merasa di anak tirikan?" giliran Seokjin nanya.

"Mayan." Balas Yoongi males.

"Hosi suka sama De…," Hosi mingkem akibat tatapan maut Yoongi. "Hosi engga suka di anak tirikan." Dumel Hosi.

"Mphi!" Yoongi nyikut rusuk kanan Mphi yang masih sibuk ama hape gambar Minjae-nya.

"Mphi suka Minjae, selama Minjae mau diajak lopi dopi, Mphi fine fine." Mphi ngejawab santai lupa sama niat masa lalunya yang pengen usir si adek baru, bahkan mau mutilasi si adek baru.

"Mphi! Fak yu! Sebagai sodala kembal kamu engga kompak banget ama Chim!"

"Mphi engga suka sama adek balu! Mphi engga mau di anak tilikan!" Mphi langsung ngoreksi ucapannya, takut Chim nyabotase kencannya ama Minjae lagi.

"Maafkan Ayah dan Mama yang engga becus ngurus kalian semua…," Namjoon nangis lebay di atas lantai, bikin keempat anaknya pada natap jijik.

Chim naik ke punggung Namjoon yang masih nangis di atas lantai. Biar dia bisa liat mamanya di atas ranjang rumah sakit, lebih jelas. "Kalo gitu Chim masih boleh netek Mama kan?"

Mphi langsung nurunin hape di tangan, sejenak Minjae terlupakan. Urusan netek lebih menggoda dibanding Minjae. Maafkan Mphi…., Jae.

"Yoongi tidur sendiri lagi boleh? Engga sama Hosi?" belum kelar Seokjin mikir permintaan si duo boneka voodoo, ini anak pertama udah nimpalin.

"Iya Ma, Hosi juga engga mau bobo ama Bang Yoongi. Masa Hosi napas aja salah kalo bobo sama Bang Yoongi."

"Kamu engga napas! Kamu ngorok!" protes Yoongi, membersihkan nama baiknya dari fitnah yang keluar dari otak minimalis Hosi.

Jin engga tega ngliat empat anaknya yang udah natap melas kaya gitu. "Chim sama Mphi boleh netek Mama, Yoongi ama Hosi tidur pisah." Putus Seokjin.

"Meldeka!" Chim langsung treak terus mukulin punggung Namjoon sadis.

"Tambah tinggi Chim! Tambah tinggi Chim!" Mphi treak sambil ikut gabung sama sodara kembarnya.

"Eh Mphi, kok tambah tinggi Chim? Kan halusnya Mphi bilang makasih ke Chim."

"Kamu pilih makasih apa tambah tinggi?"

Chim mingkem, mikir dulu. "Tambah tinggi."

"Nah Mphi bantu doa." Balas Mphi terus nyengir ganteng.

"Horeeee! Adek barunya ada gajah di bawah perut!" treakan Yoongi bikin ketiga adeknya ikut nimbrung.

Keenam pasang mata imut itu lagi fokus ke gajah adek baru yang telah terekspos dengan laknatnya, gara-gara kain bedongannya ditarik Yoongi.

"Bisa diajak maen keluar buat alesan kencan bareng Mino." Batin Yoongi

"Bisa diajak ngejar layang-layang." Gumam Hosi.

"Yes! Bisa dilekut masuk geng kecebong!" tekad mulia Chim.

"Bisa diajak nyemil sabun ama klayon, pasti dia suka makan sabun ama klayon." Tebak Mphi.

Sepertinya si adek baru menemukan jalan buat diterima sama keempat kakaknya. Semoga, si adek baru penurut dan imut.

 **CUT**

Hai terimakasih untuk semua yang udah mau baca cerita laknat ini, terimakasih yang udah mau review kalian baek dan tidak sombong _**LaVieEn, parkjims, Mrs Bang, Real Bundanya Jimin, Nam0SuPD, RizkyRmdhnTeamVKook, ParkBaekhyun, J Jongkok, mbbingjr, zizid exo, Caramellia.**_ Maaf jika engga lucu, gagal paham, typo, dan menyebabkan diare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Syukuran Keluarga Namjoon**

Sesuai kebiasaan masyarakat di Dusun Bangtan Rukun, siapa pun warga yang sedang mendapatkan kebahagiaan pastilah wajib untuk berbagi dengan para tetangga. Kalau nggak anter-anter nasi boks, minimal harus mengundang tumpengan ke rumah atau kirim-kirim bingkisan berupa payung dan piring cantik.

Begitupula dengan keluarga Kim Namjoon yang sedang bahagia lahir batin. Mengingat kemarin istrinya yang bening menggoda menyentuh khatulistiwa Kim Seokjin baru saja menelurkan seorang penerus baru, Kim Jungkook, Namjoon merasa wajib untuk mengadakan syukuran kecil-kecilan—ingat, kecil-kecilan bagi Namjoon adalah besar-besaran bagi orang biasa. Dia sudah masuk golongan masyarakat kelas menengah ke atas, saking atasnya sampe kejedot atap.

Betul. Namjoon sekalipun tampangnya gak meyakinkan, sebenarnya orang kaya. Dia CEO perusahaan ekspor impor micin dan omzetnya bisa mencapai 100 milyar setiap bulan. Makanya, nyetak penerus sebanyak Ragunan juga gak masalah buat Namjoon. Kalau cuma lima mah kecil. Asal Seokjin gak ngomel-ngomel aja kalo dia minta anak lagi, detik ini juga Namjoon pasti udah request agar Jungkook dikasih adik baru tahun depan.

Kembali ke masalah tradisi syukuran di Dusun Bangtan Rukun. Sejak pagi Namjoon udah riweuh sana-sini dengan persiapan syukuran kelahiran Jungkook. Sejak selesai Subuh sampe anak-anak udah pada bangun, Namjoon belum bisa diganggu karena sibuk berat. Seokjin yang sedang netekin Jungkook—dengan berhiaskan pandangan mata berkaca-kaca Chim dan Mphi yang duduk di kanan kirinya—sampai heran sendiri. Tumben Namjoon bisa ngurus acara. Biasanya dia cuma ngerusakin acara.

"Jangan lupa ya, pastikan Blackpink, Miss A, dan SNSD tampil di acara kelahiran anak saya hari ini ya. Oh jangan lupa nanti Kiai Haji Seungri mintain tolong buat kasih tausyiah," Namjoon nelpon seseorang, gak tahu siapa. Donald Trump kali. "Tolong juga dipastiin Taylor Swift bisa datang apa enggak. John Legend kemarin juga udah SMS saya katanya dateng tapi rada telat. Terus jangan undang BigBang pokoknya. Saya nggak mau istri saya minta cere di hari bahagia ini gara-gara ketemu G Dragon dan tergila-gila sama dia lagi!"

Selesai nelpon satu, Namjoon nelpon yang lain. Semua tetangga ditelponin. Pak RT Leeteuk disuruh-suruh buat ngabarin via toa mesjid kalau hari ini jam 10 pagi ada syukuran di rumah pasangan berbahagia ini. Namjoon juga gak lupa nyuruh krucil-krucilnya buat lekas mandi dan dandan cakep.

Yoongi ditarik paksa dari tempat tidurnya. Hosi yang lagi nonton Kelly The Sheriff disuruh buat cepet mandi. Chim dan Mphi yang masih memandang Jungkook netek dengan pandangan dramatis disuruh mandi juga. Namjoon sudah ngebeliin mereka baju baru. Hosi dapet celana pendek dan kemeja lucu dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Kembaran sama Chim dan Mphi. Bedanya punya Hosi warna ijo. Punya Chim merah, punya Mphi putih. Fix mereka kayak bendera.

Yoongi lah ngambek paling parah sampai nggak mau sarapan gara-gara: "Aku tu gak mau pake baju warna pink terus ada bunga-bunganya, Ayah! Norak! Kayak jablai!"

Kalau Yoongi udah ngambek di pagi hari, bisa dipastikan dia akan ngambek terus sampai berganti hari berikutnya. Namjoon pasrah aja. Dia ngambil Jungkook dari gendongan Seokjin terus nyuruh istrinya mandi dan dandan juga. Jam sepuluh pagi semua udah siap. Jungkook juga udah cakep. Tubuhnya dibungkus dengan kain tebal gambar kelinci, cuma kelihatan muka dan mata gedenya yang dari tadi gak tidur-tidur.

"Ayah udah siapin amplop kan buat tamu?" Seokjin nanya, "Kalau ngamplopin orang jangan sedikit. Terus jangan lupa siapin hadiah juga buat sesi doorprize."

"Udah. Ayah siapin 1000 amplop, isinya 10 juta seamplop," lalu dia noleh, "kesedikitan gak, Ma? Jangan sampai nanti Ayah dibilang pelit sama tetangga. Malu, Ma."

"Cukup kok, sekalipun lebih kecil dari pas syukuran kelahiran Chim dan Mphi sih. Dulu kan Ayah ngamplopin BPKB mobil Ferrari buat tamu-tamu yang dateng."

"Abis sekarang tetangga kita nggak ada yang miskin, Ma," jawab Namjoon, "tu lihat Bu Jaejoong aja suaminya kemana-mana nyetir pesawat, gak pake mobil."

"Ya kan emang Pak Yunho pilot Garuda Endonesa. Kok Ayah bego sih."

"Oh iya. Bener juga, Ma."

Baru juga Seokjin mau buka mulut lagi, pintu rumah mereka yang sebanyak Lawang Sewu itu sudah diketok orang. Namjoon awalnya bingung. Ya namanya juga pintunya gak cuma satu, pasti bingung ini tamu ketok-ketok yang sebelah mana.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dengan Seokjin, Namjoon akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka semua pintu aja. Pembantunya kan banyak, khusus hari itu banyak buat ngebantu repot-repot acara.

"Eh Jeng Wonu!" Ternyata anggota geng ibu-ibu rempong yang dateng. Wonwoo dateng sama suaminya, Pak Mingyu. Mereka serasi pake baju item-item kayak mau ke pemakaman.

"Wah Gyu tumben pake baju item, makin gak kelihatan aja lu, Bro." Namjoon nyapa dengan wajah ngeselin. Dia emang masih rada sensi sama Mingyu gegara kemaren kalah main karambol di pos ronda.

"Eh iya nih, Joon anak lu baru ya?" Mingyu bales pake tatapan males. Maksudnya ya udah sih kalo kalah main karambol. Orang biasanya Namjoon juga kalah, masa belum terbiasa. "Wah cakep ya anak baru lu, kayak ibunya. Ngomong-ngomong, tiap malem anak lu gak nangis kan, Bro? Gak kejang-kejang kan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Gak lah, kenapa emang?" Namjoon balas nanya.

"Ya nangis… menangisi kenyataan kenapa harus jadi anak lu."

"Enak aja. Terus apa maksud lu soal kejang-kejang?"

"Ya gue khawatir aja anak lu kejang-kejang tiap kali ngelihat muka bapaknya."

"Sialan, mati aja lu Gyu!"

Lupakan bapak-bapak yang anarki itu dan mari kita kembali pada Jungkook yang sekarang udah dikerumunin ibu-ibu. Para tamu sudah pada dateng sekarang, dan Jungkook dengan begitu cepatnya langsung jadi man of the show. Siapa juga sih yang nolak bayi imut minta diemut yang suatu hari akan menjadi golden maknae boyband tersohor dari BigHit Entertainment. Bayi Jungkook kebanjiran kado dari geng ibu-ibu.

"Ih lutunaaa~" Jaehwan udah teriak melengking, suaranya mirip sama main vocalnya VIXX yang namanya Ken—berisik banget kayak nyamuk demam berdarah. "Lutunaaa~ Kalau udah besar boleh dong dijodohin sama anakku si Raviii~"

Gak kalah dari Jaehwan, Heechul udah sibuk kasih-kasih hadiah sambil ngajak Jungkook bercanda. "Semoga Dedek Jungkook kalau suatu hari jadi artis gak jadi bahan delusian fans ya, soalnya Dedek Jungkook terlalu suci untuk main fanfik rating M. Tapi kalau emang ada fanfik rating M yang pemainnya Dedek Jungkook, Tante Key bakalan tetep baca kok karena Dedek Jungkook pasti hot banget, masih bayi aja udah hot gini awh"—fix Heechul fudanshi—"eh, ngomong-ngomong Jeng Key kemana ya, Jeng Seokjin?"

"Pagiii ibu-ibuuu," panjang umur, baru diomongin Key udah muncul sama Chacha yang udah mesem-mesem kayak kesambet duit. "Aaa, pagi juga bayi lucu ponakan Tante. Ih gendutnya kayak molen isi pisang. Sini cium Tante Key dulu. Namanya Jungkook ya? Ih Jungkook wangi minyak telon. Mendadak Tante Key pengin tambah anak lagi kalau gini caranya. Dedek Jungkook digendong Tante mau ya? Gak ngompol kan? Ah, kalau pun ngompol, Tante mau banget diompolin. Pasti ngompolnya Dedek Jungkook wangi bunga."

Jungkook yang udah berpindah ke pelukan Key hanya bergantian memandang ibu-ibu hiper yang hari ini meresmikan diri sebagai Jungkook's No 1 Fans. Mata besarnya berkedip-kedip, semakin membuat ibu-ibu histeris macam kanibal. Saking gemesnya sampe mau nelen bayi.

"Ugh, kesel."

"Sama."

Chim dan Mphi yang memandang dari sudut ruangan acara cuma memasang tampang iri. Kenapa sih semuanya adek? Percuma juga kalau di bawah perut adek ada gajahnya, ternyata mau bagaimana pun tetep aja pesona adek membuat mereka tersingkirkan.

"Asalamualaikum."

Semua orang menoleh. Dikiranya yang datang Pak RT Leeteuk. Ternyata Sehun.

"Waalaikumsalam. Eh ada si ganteng, gak nyangka mau dateng." Sebagai nyonya rumah yang baik, Seokjin menyambut Sehun dengan senyuman paling manis sedunia. "Sini masuk Dek Sehun. Oh, ya saya belum makasih karena kemarin udah dianterin. Dek Sehun kemarin jadi ditilang sama Pak Polisi? Maaf ya Dek Sehun, saya bener-bener nyesel udah bikin Dek Sehun ditilang."

"Gak papa kok Tante," Sehun ngejawab lemes, masih males kalau prahara kelam itu diinget-inget. Dia sebenernya juga males dateng ke acara ini. Abis tuan rumahnya yang namanya Kim Namjoon itu galak banget kalo sama dia. Tapi demi perut, tak selayaknya Sehun menolak undangan makan gratis. Maklum anak kos. Koret lagi.

"Selamat pagi," kali ini suaranya familier. Basah-basah horny gitu. "Boleh masuk?"

"Eh, Dokter Seungyoon." Seokjin langsung cipika-cipiki. "Makasih udah nyempetin dateng, ya. Sini-sini, saya kenalin sama ibu-ibu. Mereka semua temen ngegosip saya."

Mino yang datang sama ibunya langsung celingak-celinguk. Di otak Mino cuma Yoongi, Yoongi dan Yoongi. Makanya pas Seungyoon tadi pagi bilang gak bisa dateng syukuran karena mau dinas ke rumah sakit, Mino langsung ngambek ke ibunya sampe ngancem mau nyeburin diri ke cangkir kopi saking pengennya ketemu Yoongi.

"Yoongi!" Mino udah semangat banget lari ke arah Yoongi yang lagi duduk di dekat prasmanan sambil molor. Pipinya tadi hampir nyemplung loyang rendang Padang kalau aja Namjoon gak sigap ngegeser rendangnya.

Tapi niat Mino buat ngebangunin Yoongi gak terlaksana gara-gara bapaknya Yoongi udah masang diri jadi perisai.

"Eh, ada Mino," Namjoon udah masang tampang psikopat, senyumnya serem kayak Joker. "Udah makan belum? Makan dulu gih sebelum main sama Yoongi. Jangan sampe gak bisa tumbuh tinggi gara-gara kurang nutrisi. Katanya mau jadi rapper kalo udah gede? Kalau laper nanti gak bisa latihan ngerapp dong."

Mino langsung dipaksa Namjoon duduk di samping meja prasmanan, berseberangan sama tempat Yoongi molor. Mino diambilin piring yang paling gede. Diisi nasi, daging dan sayur banyak banget sampe tumpah-tumpah.

"Nah abisin," kata Namjoon, "kalau belum abis, gak boleh main sama Yoongi."

Mino hanya memandang kelu nan pasrah. Ia terpaksa menyantap porsi makanan gila-gilaan itu dengan harapan akan segera bisa menyentuh pujaan hati. Namun, setelah makanan di piringnya hampir habis, Namjoon udah nambahin nasi lagi. Lengkap dengan lele, gudeg, jengkol dan cah kangkung.

"Nah, abisin lagi," Namjoon makin sadis, "kamu tau rapper terkenal dari Korea yang namanya Rap Monster kan? Nah dia itu pas kecilnya rajin makan gudeg dan tumisan jengkol makanya sekarang terkenal dan fansnya banyak."

Abis sepiring, tambah sepiring lagi. Mino sampe ngerasa perutnya pengen meledak gara-gara Namjoon sadis banget nyiksa dia pake nasi dan lauk yang gak ada habisnya. Penderitaan Mino baru berakhir setelah 1 jam kemudian.

"Udah, sekarang kamu boleh bangunin Yoongi," Namjoon masang senyum yandere, "Om mau ngobrol sama bapak-bapak lagi. Jangan nakal ya."

Mino berdiri dengan gerakan terpatah-patah karena perutnya udah mules banget. Dia menyentuh Yoongi seperti seorang lead actor drama Korea yang sedang sekarat. Mata Mino berkaca-kaca penuh penderitaan, "Y-Yo… Yoongi…"

Tangan Mino menyentuh kepala Yoongi. Mengusapnya penuh cinta. Yoongi terbangun dengan epiknya, mengerjap dan mengucek mata.

"Mino?" bibirnya memanggil dengan nada tak percaya. "Mino? Kamu kenapa?"

"Yoongi tolong…" air mata Mino berderai bagai anai-anai. "Yoongi…"

"Kamu kenapa?" Meskipun tsundere, sebenarnya Yoongi juga naksir sama Mino jadi biarpun tampang menderitanya Mino menjijikkan banget, dia tetep nolong. "Mino!"

"Yoongi," Mino terus-terusan memanggil namanya. "Yoongi… tolong…"

"Tolong apa?"

"Tolong…"

"Bilang sama aku, Mino! Cepetan!"

"Tolong…," Mino udah mewek, "Anterin aku e'ek..."

Sukses menghancurkan kehidupan cinta anak sulungnya, Namjoon kayaknya gak bakal puas. Sambil nontonin SNSD yang lagi nyanyi Lion Heart di panggung depan sana sambil mangku Hosi yang masih asik sendiri main COC, Namjoon disentil sama Mingyu.

"Eh, Bro. Kayaknya ada tamu spesial deh. Buruan sambut sono."

Namjoon ngelirik ke pintu. Matanya hampir jatoh, "Eh dia bukannya Sajangnim-nya YG?"

Mingyu ngangkat bahu, "Mene ketehek. Dari tampangnya sih tajir."

Namjoon gak mau mikir apa-apa lagi dan langsung nurunin Hosi. Dia ngulurin tangan buat menyalami tamunya. "Selamat datang, Ahjussi," sapa Namjoon, "selamat datang di rumah kami yang sederhana ini. Apakah helikopternya muat diparkir di depan?"

"Muat, tapi sempit," Yang Hyun Suk nyalamin Namjoon, tapi sedetik kemudian langsung pake antiseptik. "Selamat ya atas kelahiran anak barunya."

"Terima kasih."

"Asalamualaikum."

Kali ini ada suara lain lagi. Chim dan Mphi langsung melompat girang, "Daesung-ssaem!"

Chim langsung lari ke arah Daesung yang datang sama Bang Taeyang dan Kiai Haji Seungri. Sementara langkah kecil Mphi langsung terhenti saat matanya melihat Uncuk.

"Kepala Sekolah?" Mphi langsung melebarkan matanya. Namjoon heran sendiri. Eh yang bener aja laki-laki tampang tajir itu kepala sekolahnya Mphi? Bukannya bos YG?

"Kepala Sekolah dateng sama siapa?" Mphi menarik ujung jas Uncuk. "Kepala Sekolah, bilang sama Mphi, apa dia juga ke sini?"

Yang dimaksud dengan 'dia' adalah…

"Minjaaae!" saat si bocah lucu muncul dari balik pintu, Mphi langsung jejingkrakan. Tanpa bisa dihalangi oleh siapa pun, dia udah nubruk dan melukin Minjae.

"Minjae, Mphi kangen."

"Minjae juga kangen cama Empi. Ini Minjae bawain lolipop buat Empi." Minjae senyum malu-malu. Namjoon gak tahu lagi bagaimana harus berekspresi dengan semua ini. Ternyata ada yang lebih parah dari Yoongi.

Mphi, astaga! Mphi yang masih segede cimol Bandung itu udah ngerti cinta!? Dia baru masuk TK udah tahu uke cakep!? Namjoon aja sebelum ketemu dan berjodoh dengan Seokjin butuh pengembaraan plus tirakat makan buah maja selama 25 tahun 9 bulan 23 hari! Dan Mphi… maygad! Bocah yang masih pake pempers udah tahu sayang-sayangan! Gantung Namjoon di Menara Petronas, ya Tuhan. Namjoon tak sanggup lagi mengurusi keluarga ini.

"Mphi," Namjoon menarik tangan gempal Mphi, "jangan pacar-pacaran, Nak. Malu sama tamu."

"Tapi Mphi suka Minjae." Mphi bersikeras. Bayangkan adegan sepasang anak muda yang terpaksa dipisahkan oleh sang ayah yang lebih kejam dari lembah kematian. "Mphi mau jadi pacal Minjae. Mphi mau nikah sama Minjae telus bikin dedek bayi kayak Jungkook."

God! Siapa yang ngajarin Mphi mikir R18 beginiii!? Namjoon beneran stress.

"Mphi," Namjoon memegang bahu Mphi, "akan ada saatnya Mphi jadi kayak ayah, tapi nggak sekarang. Sekarang Mphi masih TK dan masih harus belajar. Katanya mau jadi dokter…"

"Iya. Mphi itu belum saatnya pacal-pacalan," Chim yang lagi digendong sama Pak Guru Daesung nyahut aja, "Mphi masih kecil…"

"Betul," sambar Namjoon. "Masih kecil. Masih TK gak boleh pacaran, titik."

"Betul!" Chim mengacungkan jempol, "Mending Mphi jadi pleman aja kayak Chim."

"Ya gak gitu juga kali, Chim, jangan menyesatkan adikmu dong," Namjoon makin pusing.

"Oh iya ini istri saya," Uncuk menarik tangan seorang wanita yang muncul paling terakhir dari pintu. "Namanya—"

"Hye Kyo?! Song Hye Kyo!?" Mata Namjoon hampir jatuh ke lantai. "Kamu beneran Hye Kyo?!"

"K-kamu…," Hye Kyo, ibu Minjae yang sekarang marganya udah gak Song lagi menunjuk Namjoon dengan gugup. "Kim Namjoon... kan?"

"Betul, Hye Kyo. Ini aku. Aku temen TK kamu. Aku pacar pertama kamu!"

Seokjin yang lagi ngobrol sama ibu-ibu mendadak merapat karena mendengar keributan.

"Namjoon," suara Hye Kyo terdengar penuh haru, "kamu apa kabar Namjoon…? Kamu ke mana aja, Namjoon? Sejak lulus TK aku nyariin kamu. Sejak kamu mutusin masuk SDN 429 Cengkareng dan aku masuk SDN 8790 Karawaci kita gak pernah ketemu lagi. Kamu ke mana aja, Namjoon? Kamu ke mana aja?"

"Maafin aku, Hye Kyo, aku patah hati karena pas TK kamu menyelingkuhi aku dengan Song Joong Ki. Aku patah hati dan gak sanggup lagi kalau harus ketemu kamu."

"Maaf, aku khilaf. Abisnya dulu jaman TK Song Joong Ki jauh lebih cakep dari kamu Namjoon…"

"Kalau sekarang?"

"Ya tetep cakepan dia."

 **Krak!**

Betapa sakitnya hati Namjoon. Di momen pertama ketemu dengan mantan pacar pas TK, e malah udah jadi istri orang. Meskipun cinta Namjoon kini hanya untuk Seokjin, tetep ada rasanya ada pahit-pahitnya gitu. Apalagi Hye Kyo mau-maunya jadi istri Uncuk, ya mau gimana-gimana juga cakepan dia kali. Dia lebih muda. Lebih asoy.

"Maafin aku yang udah ngehianatin kamu ya Hye Kyo," ucap Namjoon. "Tapi kamu tahu kan kalau aku ngehianatin kamu karena kamu juga ngehianatin aku duluan."

"Kamu adalah kenangan tak terlupakan di masa TK aku Namjoon," jawab Hye Kyo. "Kamu benar-benar udah merasuk ke memori aku. Makasih udah ngasih aku masa kecil yang bahagia ya Namjoon. Makasih dulu suka beliin aku es dawet kalau pulang sekolah. Makasih dulu udah sering ngeboncengin aku pake sepeda roda tiga. Meskipun dulu kamu suka ngompol di buku gambar aku, kamu tetep pacar pertama aku yang membuat hari-hari TK-ku bahagia."

Nah.

 _Like father, like son._

Abaikan Mama Seokjin dan Abah Uncuk yang udah ehem-ehem cemburu di latar belakang, Mphi dan Minjae yang kini merasa aman udah sembunyi berdua di balik meja prasmanan.

"Mphi sayang Minjae…," bibir Mphi udah dimonyong-monyongin. "Ayo kita main cium-ciuman kayak yang di sinetlon India yang biasa ditonton Mama."

"Cium-ciuman itu yang kayak apa Empi?" Minjae yang masih polos banget gak gerak-gerak. Bibir Mphi udah hampir nyipok pipinya yang gembil itu, sebelum akhirnya gagal oleh teriakan mahadahsyat Heechul yang melengking ngalahin bus telolet.

"JENG SEOKJIIIN! TOLONGIIIN! JUNGKOOK MENCRET DI TANGAN AKUUU!"

 **CUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **MPHI KEREN**

Si kembar lagi berguling-guling tak jelas dan tak penting di ruang bermain. Mama lagi buat camilan sama si adek bontot. Bang Hoshi lagi nari di kamar mau nyaingi Didi Nini Towok.

Bang Yoongi biasa ada jadwal kencan, Hari Minggu engga libur. Namanya juga lagi kasmaran, tanggal merah tabrak aja. Di mulut Mphi sama Chim ada tetek karet lengkap sama botol susu gedhe. Hari ini libur sekolah alhasil si dua boneka voodoo makin tak berguna.

"Chim." Mphi inisiatip manggil nama sodara kembarnya, mayan daripada Chim molor mendingan diajak mikir agak berat.

Chim cuman nglirik males, setelah jadi ketua geng kesongongan Chim semakin menjadi-jadi, tapi Mphi emang dari lahir sabar. Kalo engga sabar dia pasti mbrojol duluan, bukannya Chim yang duluan keluar. Nah, makanya bener kan kalo Mphi itu udah sabar dari lahir.

"Chim, Mphi mau culhat."

"Apa Chim halus mendengalkan culhatan Mphi?" Tuh kan makin songong aja nih si Chim.

"Halus itu halus hukumnya wajib!" Mphi treak kenceng.

Chim mlengos aja terus ngenyot tetek botolnya. Mphi engga hilang akal, dia geser tubuhnya terus meluk sodara kembarnya, erat. Chim cuman bisa gerak-gerak macem ulat bulu, Mphi lebih kuat, Chim akui.

"Lepasin Mphi! Kamu jelek! Najis Mphi! Jangan peluk-peluk!"

"Engga." Mphi kagak bakal nglepasin sebelum kembarannya setuju buat dengerin curhatan tulusnya. "Pokoknya Chim halus dengelin culhatan Mphi."

 **MUACHHH…,**

Chim seolah mati suri waktu Mphi ngecup pipi kanannya, yang masih suci, putih, bersih, tak bernoda. "Chim pingsan Mphi." Pamit Chim sebelum dia merem sambil nglepasin botol susunya.

Mphi masang tampang males, tampang males yang sama persis kaya liat Bang Yoongi ama Bang Mino mesra-mesraan, ato Mama sama Ayah main cubit-cubitan. Bagi Mphi kedua tipe sayang-sayangan itu sama sekali tak bermutu. Sayang-sayangan bermutu adalah nraktir gebetan ampe kenyang. Emang perut bisa dikasih makan sama cinta?!

"Bangun Chim, ini dalulat. Menyangkut masa depan Mphi!" Mphi treak dramatis.

Chim tiba-tiba melek terus natap kembarannya sangsi. "Emang Mphi punya masa depan?"

"Bantu doa aja Chim, mustahil juga gak pa-pa yang penting usaha dulu. Kaya kamu tambah tinggi meski mustahil tapi usaha dulu."

Chim males sih nanggepin Mphi, paling-paling dia lagi ngegaloin gebetannya di TK. Apaan sih si Minjae itu? Bagusan semua boneka Kumamon Bang Yoongi dibanding Minjae. Tapi sebagai sodara kembar yang baik, Chim akan mencoba mendengarkan curhatan absurd kembarannya.

Chim langsung bangun terus duduk. "Mphi sungkem dulu sama Chim sajangnim." Chim yang nglepasin teteknya terus njulurin tangan kanannya ke Mphi. Chim nyengir lebar waktu Mphi tanpa perlawanan nyium tangan kanannya. "Bagus…, sekalang Chim sajangnim sudah siap mendengalkan semua culhatan Mphi."

"Tapi Chim jujul ya njawabnya."

"Tentu Anak Muda."

"Telus kasih solusinya juga halus yang benel."

"Pasti Anak Muda."

"Telus yang paling penting, Chim jangan minta bayalan dali Mphi ya. Mphi lagi kele. Mphi mau nabung buat masa depan."

"Itu bukan masalah Anak Muda, hali ini Chim sajangnim sedang belbaik hati. Chim tidak memungut bayalan."

"Makasih Chim…," Mphi senyum lebar dia udah gerak mau nubruk kembarannya, ngasih pelukan maut ala Piton sekarat. Tapi Chim buru-buru nampol dahi Mphi.

"Tidak pelu peluk Anak Muda, Chim sajangnim punya klitelia tinggi soal gebetan dan Anak Muda tidak masuk dalam klitelia Chim sajangnim."

"Kita mulai saja ya Chim!" Chim ngangguk-ngangguk sok bijaksana. "Menulut Chim, Mphi ini ganteng engga?"

Chim nyaris nimpuk muka kembarannya pake botol susu, siapa tau sodara kembarnya kena sawan dari sekolah. "Kok tiba-tiba nanya gituan? Mphi demam?"

"Engga, Mphi pengen tau, pendapat Chim tentang wajah Mphi gimana?"

"Kata ibu-ibu komplek Mphi ganteng kok. Jadi ya ganteng menulut selela ibu-ibu komplek."

"Kalo sama Bang Sehun gimana? Mphi gantengnya milip belum?"

"Milip."

"Benel?!"

"Milip, sama manusianya jadi milip. Kalo Mphi jadi monyet balu engga milip sama Bang Sehun."

"Ahhh makasih Chim." Mphi girang banget disebut mirip Sehun, maklum dia belum paham semua kalimat Chim. "Chim, Mphi suka sama Minjae."

"Chim sudah tau."

"Telus Mphi halus gimana? Mphi pengen bilang suka ke Minjae."

Chim natap Mphi lamaaaa banget…., ampe Mphi ngludesin susu dua botol. Satu botol punya dia, satunya nyamber punya Chim. Chim lagi fokus banget ampe engga nyadar botol susunya sudah dicuri oleh seekor Alien.

"Tenang Anak Muda, Chim sajangnim tau jawabannya. Sebental!" Chim langsung berdiri terus lari ke kamar. kamar yang dia tempati berdua sama Mphi. Engga enaknya punya kembaran apa-apa berdua.

Chim kembali sambil bawa buku gambar terus duduk di depan sodara kembarnya. Ngasih tuh buku gambar, yang udah ditulis pake krayon warna-warni. "Apa ini Chim?"

"Solusi dali Chim sajangnim."

"Chim kalo nulis engga cadel ya?"

"Engga, kalo ngomong balu cadel."

"Kapan Chim sembuh cadelnya?"

"Pikilin aja dili kamu sendili!" Chim makin kesel sama Mphi, uda dibantu, gratis, pake banyak nanya lagi. "Udah baca sana!" Chim nyamber botol susunya, niat mau minum sisa susu tapi udah ludes. Celingak-celinguk, mau nuduh Mphi tapi engga ada bukti, takut dosa. "Baca dulu, Chim sajangnim mau nyari Mama."

"Netek Mama ya?!" Mphi udah siap-siap mau nglempar buku gambar Chim.

"Minta dibuatin susu botol sama Mama."

"Oooohhh….," Mphi lega engga ditikung sama Chim.

 _Cara menjadi keren ala Chim sajangnim_

 _ **Satu**_ _, Jangan pake poni, kasih liat jidat biar gebetan terpesona_

 _ **Dua,**_ _Liat mata gebetan kalo lagi ngomong_

 _ **Tiga,**_ _Kalo gebetan uda senyum malu-malu, pegang tangannya, tapi jangan lama-lama_

 _ **Empat,**_ _Sering-sering kasih jajan_

 _ **Enam,**_ _Tulis puisi romantis,_ _ **catatan Chim benci angka enam karena ngingetin Kookie yang suka nyabotase tetek, jadi langsung lompat ke enam setelah lima.**_

 _ **Tujuh,**_ _Gambar wajah gebetan_

 _ **Delapan,**_ _Bawain tas gebetan_

 _ **Sembilan,**_ _Kasih barang berharga_

 _ **Semoga sukses Chim bantu doa kalo engga lupa**_

"Benelan nih bisa buat Minjae telpesona…," Mphi sangsi sama tulisan sodara kembarnya. "Apa sudah telbukti? Kok kayanya belbahaya." Mphi mulai mikir kalo tips Chim belom lolos Badan POM. "Chim!" Mphi lari sambil bawa buku gambar, nyariin Chim.

Jangan salah meski masih TK belum genap setahun Mphi sama Chim udah lancar baca sama itung-itungan. Turunan dari Ayah Namjoon yang kabarnya jenius. Tapi Mphi sama Chim engga pernah sombong dan selalu damai, kecuali waktu rebutan netek.

Chim duduk di pangkuan Mama. Chim meluk Mama. Chim lagi netek Mama. Bayangin pake gerakan lambat ala pelem-pelem. Buku di tangan Mphi jatoh, Mphi melongo, mata Mphi berkaca-kaca, bibir Mphi mulai monyong-monyong dikit. "Chim! Laknaaatttt!" Mphi treak histeris.

"Tidaaaaaakkkk!" disusul treakan penuh penderitaan dari Chim karena Mphi dengan sadisnya gigit bokong semoknya. Padahal bokong semok Chim sudah terlapisi popok, bayangin tajemnya gigi Mphi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Mphi udah semangat membara tapi apa daya ternyata hari Senen lagi cuti bersama. Dan sekolah dengan laknatnya diliburkan. Mphi padahal pengen ketemu sama si imut Minjae buat mraktekin tips tak terpercaya dari sodara kembarnya.

Tapi Mphi engga hilang akal, pake hape dia nelpon Minjae, minta ketemuan di taman deket rumah. Tempat populer buat Bang Mino ama Bang Yoongi lopi dopi. Sekarang Bang Yoongi lagi di rumah, palingan molor, karena Bang Mino ada latihan Karate, Bang Yoongi anti ama yang begituan.

"Mphi sama Chim kalo udah bosen maennya, nanti Mama sama Kookie tunggu di deket kolam teratai ya. Mama sama Kookie di sana. Jangan lari-larian." Seokjin engga tau modus dua anaknya ngajak maen ke taman. Ngliat dua curutnya bakalan engga nurut, Seokjin ngasih ancaman. "Kalo nakal engga boleh netek Mama."

"Siap Bos!" Chim treak duluan.

"Sip!" Mphi bales belakangan.

"Baek-baek ya Nak." Seokjin pamit terus nyium jidat Mphi sama jidat Chim sebelum bawa Kookie ke kolam teratai.

"Chim kamu tau cara menalik pelhatian Mama, bial Mama engga gendong Kookie telus?"

"Chim masih mikil. Chim mau ngedot dulu, jangan ganggu Chim."

"Sip, ntal kalo udah tau jawabannya kasih tau Mphi ya Chim." Mphi senyum lebar sambil nepok-nepok kepala Chim, mentang-mentang tinggi.

Chim cuman nglirik tajem aja lagi sibuk nunggu tetek dotnya dibanding nyembur Mphi. "Belapa lama lagi sih Mphi?!" duh suara nyebelin Chim ngehancurin lamunan bahagia Mphi soal Minjae. "Panas, haus." Protes Chim. "Mana dotnya!"

Tangan kiri Mphi ngubek-ngubek tas sekolahnya yang lucu gambar Kodok. Buat nyari botol susu, cuman botol Chim yang dia ambilin. Masa iya mau ngapel pake netek segala. Kan malu. Tangan gempal Chim langsung nglepasin dotnya setelah tau siapa yang barusan masuk taman.

"Mphi! Gebetan kamu! Gebetan kamu!" Chim heboh sendiri karena dia udah engga sabar pengen liat reaksi Minjae. Kalo hari ini berhasil berarti tips asal-asalannya lolos Badan POM dan siap diedarkan, ke semua anggota geng kecebong yang katanya bosen ngejomblo. Terutama TOP, kalo Kak Sandara biarin aja ngejomblo, Chim belum rela Kak Sandara dapat gebetan.

Kedua mata Mphi udah berbinar-binar. "Chim tunggu di sini ya!" Mphi udah ceria banget.

"Iya. Kamu udah hapal semua yang Chim tulis?"

"Hapal."

Mphi senyum lebar terus lari buat nyambut Minjae, padahal Minjae datang sama ayahnya. Cinta bisa mengalahkan semuanya. Uncuk udah mlengos pergi karena dia tahu bakalan diabaikan sama curut-curut itu. kebetulan dia ngliat mama dua curut yang lagi duduk di pinggir kolam, mayan buat diajak ngobrol daripada lumutan nemenin anak TK, kan engga banget.

"Minjae!"

"Empi!" Minjae treak heboh dia udah siap-siap mau meluk Mphi, tapi Mphi tiba-tiba ngerem mendadak.

 _Harus melaksanakan tips dari Chim sajangnim._ Mphi ngingetin dirinya sendiri. _**Satu**_ _, Jangan pake poni, kasih liat jidat biar gebetan terpesona._ Poni dikibas ke belakang biar jidat kinclong kliatan. "Pagi Minjae…,"

"Pagi Empi." Minjae bales setengah tulus, dia agak kesel karena Mphi engga peluk dia kaya biasanya. Terus yang lainnya dia juga bingung, ngapain Mphi buka-buka jidat kaya gitu, menurut Minjae, Mphi lebih lucu kalo pake poni.

 _ **Dua,**_ _Liat mata gebetan kalo lagi ngomong_. Setelah nyapa Minjae ramah sekarang Mphi natap mata Minjae sambil ngedip-ngedipin matanya. Minjae cuman mlongo.

 _ **Tiga,**_ _Kalo gebetan uda senyum malu-malu, pegang tangannya, tapi jangan lama-lama._ Nah, bagian ini Mphi bingung, Minjae engga senyum malu-malu, gimana mau pegang tangan. Udah dilewatin aja tips ini.

 _ **Empat,**_ _Sering-sering kasih jajan_. Mphi langsung narik ransel kodoknya, buka tas, ahhh dia lupa engga bawa jajan. Akhirnya Mphi cuman nyengir lebar aja. Minjae udah mau nangis, dia udah rela bangun pagi terus minta anterin taman tapi Mphi engga ngajak maen.

 _ **Enam,**_ _Tulis puisi romantis_. "Bental-bental." Mphi ngubek-ngubek tas lagi, kali ini dia narik kertas kucel. "Kamu kehidupanku, setiap napas dan detak jantung ini hanya untukmu…," Minjae mulai senyum-senyum malu. "Kamu segalanya untukku, tak mau ku membagimu oh botol susu…., aduduh!" Mphi panik, kertas kucel langsung dia injek-injek. "Maaf…., Mphi salah ambil keltas puisi."

"Hiiks…, Ayah…," Minjae udah mau lari nyusulin ayahnya yang lagi ngadem deket kolam terate sambil ngajak ngobrol Mama Seokjin sama Dek Kookie.

 _ **Tujuh,**_ _Gambar wajah gebetan._ Alarm bahaya bunyi kenceng banget di dalem kepala Mphi. "Tunggu! Mphi gambar wajah Minjae lo…," rayu Mphi. Akhirnya Mphi narik kertas lain, kali ini kertas sobekan buku gambar.

Niatnya mau gambar wajah Minjae, sayangnya, Mphi engga bakat gambar, alhasil dia cuman bisa ngegambar bulatan tak sempurna terus kasih dua titik hitam. Pokoknya jelek banget. Minjae merasa terhina, dia udah niat mau mutusin hubungannya sama Mphi detik ini juga.

Mphi panik tinggal dua tips tersisa. _**Delapan,**_ _Bawain tas gebetan._ "Sini Mphi bawain tas kamu." Mphi mulai narik ransel lucu Minjae yang bentuknya kepala beruang.

"Enggakkkk!" Minjae treak histeris, dia mikirknya Mphi mau ngrampok tas kesayangannya. "Jangan Mphi! Jangan!"

Mphi liat Kepala Sekolah alias Uncuk ngliat ke arah mereka dan Mphi yakin bentar lagi Kepala Sekolah bakalan nyamperin terus misahin dia sama Minjae. Tidaaakkkk! Mphi engga mau pisah sama Minjae.

 _ **Sembilan,**_ _Kasih barang berharga_. Mphi udah pasrah kalo yang ini enggak berhasil, mungkin dia emang engga ada jodoh sama Minjae. Mphi ngambil botol susunya, karena cuman itu satu-satunya barang berharga yang dia miliki. Kalo tetek Mama kan dibagi-bagi ke banyak orang. "Jangan nangis." Mphi nyodorin botol susunya.

Daaannn…., "Empi kelen Minjae cuka Mphi." Ucap Minjae terus ngenyotin karet botol susu Mphi.

"Mphi juga sayang Minjae." Duh…., Mphi girang banget sekarang.

 **CUT**


End file.
